ANTI THE HOLIC-SCENARIO
by PonyoPON
Summary: Recopilacion de diversas historias basadas en Levi de uke, diversos mundos empleados en diversas situaciones en las que debera enfrentar la pareja de cada fic destinado. FELICIDADES A LA PAGINA RIVAILLE UKE POR LOS 30000 LIKES ;)
1. PERTURBADOR

**FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL EVENTO "EL UKE MAS FUERTE DE LA HUMANIDAD" DE LA PAGINA RIVAILLE UKE**

 **Disclaimer: Personajes no me pertenecen, su verdadero dueño es el mangaka Isayama Hajime**

 **Capitulos: 30+**

 **Dedicado a: Fredo Godofredo y todos los administradores de la pagina Rivaille uke por festejo de sus 30000+ likes obtenidos**

Hola a todos! :3 aquí estoy para el especial de 30000 likes de la página Rivaille uke! (mi página favorita! :3)…esto será un poco más allá de lo extraño pero quise probarlo...

La cosa será así, hare un prólogo y un epilogo muy randoms, pero las historias serán entre unas 28 diferentes…con diferente temática :v …las advertencias estarán al inicio de cada uno para ver si gustan leer o no :3

Una que otra no tendrá hard (no tengo idea :v ) y también no todas serán Ereri por lo que tengan en cuenta eso.

Namm que más?

Me olvide! D:

…

-Media hora después-

Ah sí, bueno porque decidí hacer 30 historias?...bueno no podía hacer 30000 historias así que solo tome los 30 :v si fueran 3000 ahí hubiese hecho tres…neee bueno en todo caso quiero que disfruten de estas historias…obtuve como 77 ideas pero cogeré solo las que eligieron mis compañeras de clases, así que espero hayan sido sabias decisiones (¿?

En fin! disfruten la locura random! :3

Los personajes empleados en estas historias no son de mi propiedad (aunque fuera bueno (¿) son pertenecientes al mangaka Isayama Hajime.

Sus respectivos créditos a su debido autor y a la serie Shingeki No Kyojin.

-Bien! Bien! …en sus lugares! En sus lugares!...-una voz ya muy conocida por aquellos que llenaban el estudio gritaba con emoción-

-Tsk… deja de gritar, molestas los oídos…- Un hombre que parecía joven molesto por aquel sonido chillón de aquella mujer, se mantenía sentado siendo atendido por algunas muchachas y chicos en su arreglo de ropaje y peinado, debido a su fina estructura y delicada piel, no era necesaria la intervención de maquillaje o algún toque en especial-

-jeje, tranquilo Levi…- un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño siendo atendido de la misma manera trataba de calmar al hombre a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Ya tranquilo Levi o te hará daño…bueno! Primero que nada…hola! Estamos aquí ahora en un estudio de grabación. Tenemos 28 temas que interpretaremos esta vez para ustedes….mmm saben no me he presentado aún… soy ahora la directora de este cast, mi nombre? Me llamo Nicole, este es un estudio anormal en donde tenemos a Levi y Eren que son nuestros principales actores! Espero nos acompañen de aquí en adelante y disfruten de las pequeñas imaginaciones extrañas que se vienen en adelante!... comenzaremos con algo...un poco perturbante y psicodélico...así que comenzaremos!..

-Te dije que dejes de chillar mocosa…-

-Lo siento… -sonrió tontamente- Levi está muy molesto debido a que le estamos haciendo trabajar en esas condiciones. Pero es bien cuidado por Eren…esperemos disfruten!

-Creo que ya dijiste eso…

-Ah… si lo siento, yo y mi mala memoria…en fin!...a sus lugares!...

-Listo!

-ACCION!

 **PERTURBADOR**

 **Advertencias: Mpreg, Sadismo, Gore, Violencia, Tentáculos :v , Aborto, Escenas extrañas**

 **Pareja: Eruri, Ereri**

 **Con destino a segunda parte AU**

 **N/A:** Saben… no sé porque mientras escribía me puse a llorar :v que demonios me pasaba no lose, pero eso no importa, ahora diré esto, verán aquí tal vez les deje con un mal sabor de boca respecto a algunos temas, y perdonaran si la redacción o gramática este mal :'v ya es tiempo que no escribo así que comprenderán (¿? Advierto que si están mal del estómago y tienen una imaginación tan fuerte como la mía (que se imagina hasta el más puto detalle :v ) no lo lean :'v quedan advertidos plis(¿ :v

 **NOTA:** Lean despacio… :v

-Levi…- Esa voz sonaba como eco en mis odios-

-Hey…Levi…- no dejaba de llamarme una y otra vez…no se detenía-

-Despierta…- quería hacerlo…pero no podía por más que lo deseara-

-Abre los ojos…-tampoco lo podía, los sentía abiertos, pero todo era oscuro-

Sentía que la ropa en mí no estaba, el piso estaba mojado y sutilmente cálido… moví mis brazos en toda dirección buscando algo sólido…nada.

Para cuando me di cuenta tenia mis brazos atrapados… En algo viscoso y repugnante…hacía mucho calor…demasiado…

Moví mi cabeza varias veces, hasta que la venda de mis ojos se aflojara.

Al ver mí alrededor quise vomitar del asco.

Sentía las ganas de hacerlo, pero simplemente me retuve.

Trate de zafarme de aquel agarre, pero era imposible… me tenía firmemente agarrado.

Pude ver un líquido extraño bajo mis pies que recorría todo aquel suelo...eso era algo muy caliente y burbujeante.

Definitivamente, ese día Eren me había tragado entero…

Permanecía vivo, desnudo y acalorado.

Como termine así?

Ese día de libertad y vacaciones para la legión, Eren me había llevado con los ojos vendados a algún lugar desconocido, yo no pude negármelo, después de todo el muchacho había puesto un adormecedor en mi té de esa mañana.

Escuche el estruendo de la transformación y caí inconsciente…

Ahora solo puedo ver brazos, cabezas, cuerpos flotando por el interior de este titán… Eren perdió el control.

Yo me mantenía ahí mientras podía sentir claramente el movimiento de aquel gigante cuerpo corriendo por algún lugar.

-Maldita sea…- maldije mi suerte y en ese momento sentí que se detuvo de inmediato-

Maldije muchas veces más por haber hablado y dado a entender que había vuelto a estar consiente.

Mire hacia todo lado en busca de alguna reacción de aquel monstruo que me había tragado, pero nada… solamente un completo silencio abarcaba el lugar.

Para cuando finalmente se movió, el estúpido me trato como algún tipo de saco con algo, pues empezó a moverme por todo su cuerpo dejándome viscoso por todo mi cuerpo…me sentía asqueroso.

Llegue a alguna parte del cuerpo donde solo podía sentir la humedad y ver paredes rosa a mí alrededor desplegando aquel líquido baboso por las paredes.

Estaba libre de mis brazos por lo que podía movilizarme por el lugar, pero estaba encerrado.

Mi ropa y mi equipo no estaban, en conclusión estaba expuesto.

Golpee y patee aquellas paredes varias veces llamando al nombre de Eren, pero no había respuesta alguna. El titán ni se movía.

Fue hasta entonces cuando empezaron a moverse las paredes rosa de una forma poco peculiar.

Trate de mantener el equilibrio pero me fue imposible debido a lo viscoso del lugar y sin más remedio resbale cayendo de trasero inmediatamente… no me dolió debido a que era suave aquel sitio.

Al tratar de levantarme se me hizo imposible ya que seguía resbalándome.

-Vaya… una muy linda escena Levi…- Aquella voz era de aquel muchacho que me trago… al girar quise golpearlo con toda mi fuerza, pero unas cosas rosadas me retuvieron los brazos.

Al ver que eran, parecían los tentáculos de un pulpo, sin el animal. Esas cosas sostuvieron mis piernas también provocando que cayera de cara al "piso" sin más remedio.

Alce mi vista hacia ese tipo, y el solo sonrió.

Las marcas bajo sus ojos eran muy claras y podía ver que sus manos estaban aún unidas al titán al igual que sus pies, por lo que deduje que el titán no se iba a desintegrar.

Maldije muchas veces más en nombre de ese mocoso, el cual ni se inmuto y solo sonrió.

-Levi, creo que quiero divertirme con usted, ya que… me he sentido muy frustrado viendo como ya no me acompaña tan seguido, se ha distanciado fuertemente de mí y ha pasado más tiempo con el comandante… creo…-empezó a reír levemente- que me siento solo…-

Al terminar de decir eso sentí claramente que algo me toqueteaba en mi pecho.

No estaba mal.

Esa cosa viscosa empezó a mojarme todo el sector que daba mi pecho, sin dar a más tiempo de pensar se centró en mis pezones, causando que de mi boca salieran gemidos finos de los cuales no creí tener.

Sabía perfectamente que tan sensible era ahí, y con mis manos atadas a mí atrás no pude evitar sacar ese sonido que por lo visto despertó el interés de ese mocoso caliente que observaba tan gustosamente la escena.

-Ah!..Eren...basta!..-trate de calmar mis ansias y hacer que aquel chico reaccionara, pero era inútil, debido a que su sonrisa no paraba de crecer-

-Levi… pero si te ves tan lindo siendo tocado…aquí…- se acercó a mí y al momento de pronunciar aquella última palabra apretó con un poco de fuerza mis pezones que me hizo dar un leve grito- mm?...- confundido se acercó y empezó a succionar al punto de que cuando se separó el sector quedo de un tono rojizo-

-Ah…Mal-maldito….bastardo!...-quería golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas posibles, pero esa idea se desvió de mi mente al sentir un líquido extraño recorrer por mis pezones y la mirada de Eren volverse tensa y seria-

-Hey… que se supone que significa eso?...- señalo hacia mí con cierta emotividad relamiendo sus labios, yo simplemente me sonroje y desvié mi mirada hacia algún lado que no sea su rostro-

Al no oír respuesta alguna tomo mi mentón y lo giro hasta que yo quedara frente a él, para que lograra besarme.

Metió su lengua en mi boca meticulosamente explorando cada rincón posible de mi zona bucal provocándome gemidos ahogados, y al final mordió ligeramente mis labios.

Sin hacerme nada más se separó con un rostro aún más enojado.

-Levi, creo que ya me canse y quiero comprobar muchas cosas de tu cuerpo, así que procedamos…- dicho esto movió su brazo ligeramente haciendo que aquellos tentáculos se movieran de forma en que se posicionaron detrás mío-

Me asuste.

Quise zafarme de cualquier manera posible, pero era imposible, estaba tan agarrado y mi cuerpo empezaba a ceder a las caricias que recibía mi miembro actualmente. Sin siquiera evitarlo empecé a gemir sintiendo como aquel tentáculo de tamaño grande se abría paso en mi entrada de a poco.

Dolía como el infierno, pero mordí mi labio para no dejar escapar algún sonido que diera a conocer aquello.

Veía la expresión de Eren con completa satisfacción y mirada lujuriosa.

Aquellos tejidos le cubrieron toda la parte de abajo, por lo que supuse que él mismo me estaba violando en ese entonces.

Sentía mas profundo más profundo, por la mierda que dolía.

Sentía las lágrimas en mis ojos a la vez que mi estómago se revolvía en sí mismo dándome una sensación de nauseas.

Entraba más y más y dolía cada vez peor, acaso quería partirme en dos?! ….eso fue lo que pensé al momento en que se detuvo.

Alce mi vista hacia Eren quien mostraba un rostro lleno de confusión, insatisfacción y enojo.

Sentía esa cosa asquerosa moverse dentro mío como le plazca, estaba demasiado adentro que podría decirse que estaba en mi estómago.

Me sentí de lo peor, quería morirme en ese instante mismo, pero Eren no me dejaría de cualquier forma.

-Qué es esto?...-con duda pronuncio aquellas palabras y volvió a mover esa cosa-

-Ah!..mgh...-sentia mas ganas de vomitar...digo ya estaba últimamente acostumbrado a ello, pero esta vez la sensación era peor-

-Oh maldita sea…-Maldigo fuerte mientras apretaba sus puños con enojo- ...usted… tiene una relación con el comandante no es asi?...o anda ofreciéndole el cuerpo a cada maldito que se lo pide?..-estaba realmente enojado con una mirada filosa miraba directo hacia mí-

-Mgh...-asentí despacio-

-Tsk…-

Estaba ciertamente en un relación con Erwin hace unos cuantos meses, aun así a pesar de eso, lo hacía con quien me conviniera o quisiera, no era difícil encontrar alguien que se propusiera a hacerlo, después de todo muchos querían tener relaciones conmigo.

-Gah!..Ah!..Eren!..-empecé a sentir fuertes embestidas que venían desde abajo hacia mi entrada, cada vez separando más mis piernas pero sin dejarme caer-

-Capitán… usted sabe lo que está dentro suyo?!..Lo sabe!?..-grito un poco alto con verdadero enfado-

-Mgk!..A-ah!..Tch…s-si…agh! - Apenas podía hablar ya que no dejaba de darme Fuertes estocadas-

-lo sabe…tch…-se detuvo un rato su hablar y comenzó a reírse de la nada, alce mi vista para ver que sucedía y me paso un gran escalofrío al ver que miraba hacia mí con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes mientras su sonrisa psicópata seguía ahí-

-E-Eren…-quise llamarlo, pero parecía perdido- ahí...mmk!..gha!..-empezó a adentrarse más incluso-

-Capitán… ese niño morirá de acuerdo?...-

No supe cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, el miedo se apodero de mí y trate de salir del amarre como sea, pero era miserablemente imposible.

Entro más en mí… y pude sentirlo…

La sangre se llenó en mi boca lentamente, trate de evitarla pero fue imposible.

Se acumuló más y la escupí toda…

-Kg!..ah!..mmk!..E-Erw...agh!..mmgh...-mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi cuepro desvanecia-

-jajaja capitán, parece que morirá si sigo penetrando en usted… pero sabe, no solo le estoy violando… acabo de romper, la bolsa en el que tenia a su bebé…-

Me quede sin palabras y sin quererlo me puse a llorar, sentía la sangre caer en mi cuerpo desde mi boca…luego era todo rojo… sentía que moriría en ese mismo entonces.

-ah...ig...-no podía mas, nisiquiera podía caer, ya que me sostenían, mi vista se nublaba, más alla de lo que era las lágrimas-

-Ahí... capitán, morirá si sigue asi… no me queda de otra...- al terminar decir eso apareció algo asi como huesos por todo lado hehco en punta-

Eren simplemente con su sonrisa y sus ojos sin vida me veía, y para entonces aquellos huesos pincharon mi cuerpo.

-AAH!..-reaccione con un grito obviamente, pues se clavaron por todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo mi estómago, Eren hizo una leve mueca de dolor, quizá se había lastimado el también-

-Au… lo siento capitán… pero es necesario…- sentí volver a la conciencia un poco, pero entonces me hicieron caer dejándome con las piernas abiertas, mi espalda tocando la superficie y sin dejar de penetrarme-

-Linda vista…- Eren se acercó un poco y sentí como aquella cosa salía de mi interior de la forma más asquerosa posible-

-khu...ack...-no podía dejar de atragantarme en la sangre que se acumulaba en mi boca-

que esto funcione, deberá resistir el dolor de acuerdo?...- dicho esto sentí mi entrada invadida de nuevo-

Esta vez fue sus dedos… entraba lo que mas podía… uno…dos…tres….cuatro….

Entro todo…

No se detuvo ahí, sino entro más y más...

-Lo he tocado…- dijo para que después de eso… mi mundo se volviera abajo-

-AAAAHHGG!..-no pude gritar más debido a que mi voz se fue perdiendo y me quede quieto sin poder siquiera moverme…me sentía vacío-

-Esta cosa…- pude ver hacia Eren, con su mano empapada en sangre con algo en su mano-…nunca debió entrar en su cuerpo capitán… -al aclarar mi vista, apreté los dientes hasta el punto de que me dolieron… quise alzar mi mano para algo, pero fue inútil, mis fuerzas no estaban en mi-

-E-..E-…-ni siquiera podía pronunciar algún nombre-

\- Busca al comandante? O a mí?...o quizá a su hijo…-alzo su mano mostrándome aquel ser que anteriormente había estado dentro mío-

-M-..mal...maldito… agh...-sentia que me desmayaría en cualquier momento… pero la energía seguía viniendo-

-Tranquilo capitán…no morirá… estoy mezclando su sangre con la mía… así podrá regenerarse de lo que ha pasado sin ningún problema…recuperara su sangre, no importa si no compartimos el mismo tipo... o quiere que vaya por Mikasa?..

-N-No!...-no quería meter a nadie más, además, quien sabe lo que puede pasar…-

-Ah… yo quería que mi hermanita me ayude, pero ya que me acepta a mí, me alegro mucho... por otro lado…-observo detenidamente … a mi hijo…- esta cosa podría seguir viva… quien sabe, su embarazo ya era algo avanzado… por eso se alejaba de mi, este maldito bicho me alejaba de usted…-

-qué?-abrí mis ojos completamente al ver lo que estaba frente mio… no lo creía, no lo quise creer-

-Sabe extraño...-

-MALDITO!...ah...-comenze a llorar suave…despacio y perdido… de mi hijo, no quedaría nada, Eren se lo había comido todo-

-no sabe bien… odio a ese bebé…pero lo amo a usted capitán, así que por favor tenga el mío en su vientre… no morirá y tendrá algo dentro de su estómago que amare tanto como usted… con mi sangre en su sistema podrá regenerarse de lo que le hizo ese ser, así estará como nuevo para recibir a mi hijo… estupendo, no cree?...-

No respondí…

Me sentía tan maldito, tan desgraciado, desagradable, sucio y asqueroso… quería morir…

-No llore capitán por algo sin importancia… -tomo mi rostro besándome, pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, tenía ganas de vomitar en ese mismo instante, pero me sentía tan perdido que ni siquiera me importo. Paso su mano por mi pecho manchándome más hasta que llego a mi vientre y lo apretó algo fuerte-

-AH!..tsk...-cuando retiro la mano podía ver las marcas de sus garras en ese lugar y mas sangre recorrer por mis piernas como por la comisura de mis labios… quería morir-

-Ah Levi… ya estás listo para ser mío…- Sin más tomo mis piernas alzándolas y sin avisar metió su gran miembro en mi entrada-

-Agh!...gha... E-Eren!...-sin esperar un poco siquiera empezó a embestirme de forma rápida y grosera que hacía que mi cabello oculte mi vista de la mirada dominante de Eren y mi respiración sea cortada por cada embestida-

-Levi...grr –empezo a gruñir como lobo en celo mientras las marcas de debajo sus ojos empezaban a aparecer en mi vientre también… me asuste y quise empujarlo ignorando la idea de que estaba atrapado, obviamente fue inútil-

Siguió sin detenerse ni un momento, yo seguía retorciéndome tratando de tomar aire sin poder, sentía que esta vez pararía al otro mundo, pero entonces Eren se corrió dentro mío.

Tome grandes bocanadas de aire en lo que pude librarme y Eren se acostaba en mi pecho sacando despacio su miembro.

-E-Eso fue increíble… pero no necesario…- una vez que recupero el aire, volvió a tocarse hasta ponerse duro y volvió a embestirme esta vez como animales teníamos relaciones, el encima mío y yo simplemente con el rostro hacia abajo entregando mi trasero hacia el miembro de ese maldito-

Cuando se corrió nuevamente, se acostó y esas cosas me llevaron encima de él, haciendo que lo montara, empezó a moverme de forma brusca a más de que ya era demasiado fácil entrar en mí debido a las varias veces en que se vino dentro de mí.

-Capitán… que debería hacer?...aún estoy duro y su interior ya está escurriendo mucho semen… creo que tendrá muchos hijos míos… pero ya lo he llenado mucho… mejor hagamos esto…-tomo mi rostro colgando la mitad de mi cuerpo en el aire y acerco su miembro en mi boca- No le he llenado por aquí sabe?...aunque no ha de ser su primera vez, solo quiero que satisfaga mi necesidad de que lo haga bien… complázcame como lo hacía con el comandante..-

-Ngh..mgh...-mi mente quebrada no tenia porque pensar si eso estaba bien o mal, si le era infiel a Erwin o no, no tenia porque pensar en si me atragantaría o esa cosa no cabria en mi boca, simplemente hice lo que me pidió…-

-Ah... eso es… eres realmente bueno en esto Levi… si utiliza tus dientes si quieres, no me importa…- este chico disfrutaba algo el dolor, desde que lo golpee aquella vez, me sonreía como estúpido, como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en ese instante-

Seguía sin importarme nada, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que estarían haciendo mi equipo, los amigos de este tipo ni Erwin.

Seguí hasta que se corrió en mi boca… me forzó a que me lo tragara por más que intente negarme.

Me empujo rápidamente cuando lo hice, empezó a prestar atención a su alrededor, se escuchaba ciertos sonidos que no podía identificar, hasta que Eren se quejó, finalmente se separó del titán, quitándose las marcas de sus ojos y como desconcertado se sintió atrapado.

Vio hacia mí y casi se desmaya de la impresión, puso una mano en su rostro mirándome con terror.

Sentía como esas cosas me soltaban, quería golpearlo, pero no tenía fuerzas y mi parte baja dolía como el demonio.

-C-Ca-Capitán...-tartamudeo asustado acercándose un poco a mí-

Comencé a toser algo fuerte, lo que salía de mi boca era semen mezclada con sangre, lo que hizo a Eren sobresaltarse más y sin dudarlo fue hacia mi tomando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Capitán! Capitán! Está bien?...que paso?...- ah… ya veo, Eren no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho y empezó a llorar- ..Lo amo… lo amo capitán, lo siento…- puso su rostro en mi pecho sin dejar de llorar, yo simplemente vi su rostro lleno de ira, frustración y una entera tristeza-

-…E…r…e…n…-cortadamente pude pronunciar su nombre, hecho a mirarme con una mirada tan nostálgica, como reconociendo que ese daño había sido él el culpable, y lo era-

-Perdóneme capitán… lo siento…lo siento… maldita sea... lo siento!...-empezo a desesperarse mas mientras que podía ver como aquellas paredes empezaban a formarse marcas de lo que significaba que se estaba desintegrando-

-…- no podía decir nada, mi voz había sido trabada, y poder consolarlo, por más de lo que me haya hecho, no podía-

-Capitán!...-grito entre llantos y gritos desesperados aferrándome más a su cuerpo, temblando y con miedo, miedo a la muerte, a mi muerte…-

-Está bien…- pude hablar normalmente, se sentía extraño, Eren lo sintió igual y solo hecho a mirarme- … Esta bien…-respondí nuevamente mirando a sus ojos llorosos- …mocoso…- sonreí por alguna razón-

Empecé a llorar de igual forma, quizá lo amaba, quizá lo quería, quizá…

Intente abrazarlo, pero las fuerzas me lo negaban, hice un esfuerzo, dolía y mi cuerpo pesaba, pero seguí intentando, quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo.

Quería simplemente amarlo, como nunca lo hice, como nunca nadie lo hizo con él, como nunca se sentirá.

Cuando logre atraparlo en mis brazos, solo pude sentir sus brazos caer.

-Capitán… lo amo…- Sonrió, suave y despacio, rio incluso, sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas ya casi sin vida me miraron y la más bella sonrisa se puso en sus labios en los cuales sin sonido alguno sabía que había dicho que me ama nuevamente-

Cerró sus ojos despacio, sin quitar esa sonrisa… su rostro palideció, y cayó en mi hombro.

Mire hacia él, con los ojos en lágrimas, mire hacia él, una espada del equipo incrustada en su espalda, hacía que su sangre manchara toda su ropa.

Lo abrace más fuerte…

-LEVI!...- Erwin grito, corriendo a donde estaba y deteniéndose al instante en que me vio-

-Erwin…- mire hacia él, con sangre en mis manos, era de Eren… sonreí desquiciadamente mientras seguía viendo como el cuerpo del titán se descomponía mostrándome más la luz del día-

-…- no pudo decirme nada, yo simplemente abrí mi boca despacio-… creo… que yo lo ame…- empecé a sentir las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas en un recorrido innecesario hacia el vacío cayendo en la ropa de Eren-

-ah…-quiso decir algo, pero simplemente quedo en silencio… cerró sus ojos y asintió despacio-

Y solo con verlo, mi vista cayó en un sueño… tan lindo…

-Capitán!...- Eren me sonreía extendiendo su mano, esa sonrisa tan bella, que me decía repetidas veces un te amo-

-Mama!...-aquel chiquillo de ojos celestes y cabello oscuro como el mío, me extendía una mano al igual que Eren-

Me quede parado sin saber qué hacer, mire hacia ellos quienes me sonreían tan felizmente, aun esperando que tome sus manos.

Quise alcanzarlos, pero se alejaron de mí, corrieron hacia ese prado de flores amarillas, yo los seguí aun tratando de tomar su mano, porque maldita sea no podía tomarlas?! Quiero alcanzarlos! EREN!

-EREN!...-me levante de golpe agitado sin poder respirar correctamente-

-Levi! Estas bien? Que ha pasado?...- Eren tomo mis hombros haciendo que lo mirara mientras el traía un rostro asustado-

Prendió la luz con el control y pude observar la habitación por completo.

Escuche un llanto, y no comprendía.

-Eren… - mire hacia él y lo abrace tan fuerte que me repitió alguna que otra vez que se quedaba sin aire-

Ese solo había sido un sueño, de mi vida pasada…

Ahora era diferente.

Me encontré con Erwin en esta vida y fue mi pareja efectivamente, tuve un hijo suyo, pero en la etapa final, el falleció en un accidente, y tuve a mi hijo prematuro.

Eren era médico, y me auxilio con mi hijo, poco a poco se acercó a mí, el no recordaba su vida pasada, solo que me amaba y me lo confeso como pudo.

Nos casamos, mi hijo fue aceptado por Eren y se llevan bien, ahora estoy esperando gemelos de parte de él.

En aquella vez, cuando fui rescatado por mi equipo y Erwin, no resistí mucho, y fallecí en unos días después… Erwin se enteró lo de su hijo, y de lo que podía haber crecido dentro de mí y después de mi muerte, no sé qué hizo.

Soñé mi pasado, lo confundí con el presente, hoy es 28 de diciembre, el día de muerte de Erwin y nacimiento de mi hijo… es una interesante combinación no creen?

En este tiempo trate de suicidarme muchas veces, Eren perdía el control y me golpeaba, pero no era daños graves, y lloraba después sin saber por qué lo hacía.

Lo perdonaba, y él iba mejorando, todo está bien así…

Verdad?

 **FIN**

-Oh vaya…-

-Hey Eren a donde se fue Levi?...-

-Ah, no lo resistió y le hizo mal…-

-Ya veo…- miramos la película como había quedado después de la grabación-

-Esa película es extraña y lo sabes...es confusa…-Eren seguía preguntándose las cosas-

-Bueno, prácticamente es necesidad de mucha imaginación y entender bien las cosas como se fueron dando… Levi sueña con su pasado en donde Erwin es el único que sobrevive de los tres, tú y su hijo fallecen al momento, y Levi días después, en el nuevo mundo, el que en realidad fallece es Erwin mientras tú y su hijo quedan vivos, pero la historia se distorsiona como anticipación a otra parte de estas historias que verán más adelante con el título "Vida de casados" en donde presentaremos como su continuación –

-Mmm de acuerdo iré a ver como esta Levi…-se levantó dejando su asiento acomodado y fue hacia el baño donde Levi se encontraba-

-Bien espero les haya gustado y que disfruten de las demás historias, comencé con este primero, porque ya tenía planeada la idea, aunque no exactamente ese final, pero bueno! Ahora se nos viene algo un poco shota y algo tierno! Su título? "Me casare contigo"

Esta inspirado en un comic que vi por ahí, creo que en la misma página de Rivaille uke, a quien celebramos! Esperemos les guste…-

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! 6(owo)/**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

" **Me casare contigo"**

 **Fecha:** 27/03/2016 (Horario de Ecuador)

 **IMPORTANTE:** (El horario va debido a que ando en pruebas exámenes y proyectos asi que fijo uno para que no se me dañe la compu :'v y logre encontrar el documento a tiempo, en todo caso gracias por su comprensión :3 )


	2. Me casare contigo

**Agradezco mucho a la gente que sigue la historia :3 les amo mucho**

 **Creo que no habrá capítulos cortos cortos al menos este se me fue de las manos jeje esperemos lo entiendan y les guste**

 **FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL EVENTO "EL UKE MAS FUERTE DE LA HUMANIDAD" DE LA PAGINA RIVAILLE UKE**

 **Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes al mangaka Hajime Isayama de la serie Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **CAPITULOS: 30+**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

.

-Bien! A sus posiciones!...Levi ya te tomaste esa pastilla?-

-Si, ya estoy bien…-

-Bueno! Entonces comenzamos el rodaje! A sus posiciones y empezemos!

-ACCION!

.

.

.

 **Me casare contigo**

.

.

.

 **Advertencias:** Sad (?, Necrofilia (no sexual), Shota, Violencia familiar, Psicológico (si me falto una lo siento:'v )

 **Pareja:** Ereri (con un poco de Eruri)

 **N/A:** Ah… otra vez empecé a llorar saben?, no sé si mismo es la imaginación, la historia o yo soy bien pinche sensible :v pero ya debo de dejar las historias tristes y darles algo bonito, veré que puedo hacer :v no planeaba terminarlo así, pero me surgió la necesidad :v facking vida , en fin espero les guste, si son sensibles como yo, preparen pañuelos(¿ okno, bueno necrofilia es el atractivo sexual de una persona hacia un muerto, pero aquí quiten la parte sexual de acuerdo? Con eso explicado disfrútenlo.

 **PD:** fack que me salió re largo :'v

 **NOTA:** Lean despacio… :v

.

.

.

-Eren! Eren!...-un niño de unos 5 años llamaba mi nombre con total alegría y emoción-

-Levi, ¿Cómo estas pequeño? Otra vez escapaste de casa?...-lo mire con preocupación pues solía venir con uno que otro golpe-

-Papa ha salido así que quise ver cómo estas!...-saltaba animado frente mío con un rostro brillante y una sonrisa muy hermosa-

-Oh ya veo, bueno el negocio va muy bien, quieres ver la última creación?..-me agache hasta su altura para invitarlo-

-Si! Si quiero! –emocionado puso sus manos encima de las mías aun dando brinquitos-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -Rei despacio al levantarme y le ofrecí mi mano para que me acompañarlo dentro de la tienda-

-Ah! El pequeño Levi está de vuelta! Jajaja –Hanji estaba aquí muy emocionada, de hecho ella había encontrado a Levi en un parque muy lastimado y lo ayudo en esa ocasión ya que el pobre estaba inconsciente… de ahí yo lo vigilaba hasta su despertar-

-Hanji!...-emocionado me soltó y corrió a abrazarle con total entusiasmo-

-Ah pequeño...déjame verte…-lo tomo en un brazo y empezó a revisar su rostro- ah enano te golpearon de nuevo verdad?...-miro con tristeza hacia el menor-

-uh…-puso su manito en su mejilla- s-si…p-pero! Pero fue mi culpa!..y-yo no hice lo que me pidió! N-no le gusto la comida! La hice mal así que fue justo!...-trataba de excusarse-

-No…-miro algo seria hacia el menor- no es justo…Levi tienes 5 años. A esa edad deberías estar jugando con tus amigos…estudiando…yo que sé, divertirte!..

-No puedo Hanji…-miraba triste hacia la chica- yo…yo debo cuidar a mi papi...no quiero que se vaya como mi mami…-quiso ponerse a llorar pero empezó a retenerse, hace muy poco tiempo que perdió a su madre, y el la vio morir frente suyo… aquel día fue horrible, su madre le protegió de ser abusado por su padre y unos tipos más, pero no hubo pruebas suficientes para aculparlo y meterlo a la cárcel, cuando Levi se calmó le entrevistaron, pero Levi simplemente dijo que había sido su culpa-

-Ay bebé…-lo abrazo y me hizo señas para que vea la forma de calmarlo-

-Hey! Mira Levi!...-el me miro e inmediatamente cambio su rostro lloroso a uno de completa alegría-

-Wooo!..-sus ojitos brillosos miraban con atención la decoración- esas flores son hermosas! –estiro sus manos hacia mí como queriendo coger las flores-

-Me alegra que te guste Levi…-lo tome en brazos y lo baje- quisieras probar algo?...

-Yo iré a hacer un papeleo ya regreso, disfruta tu estadía aquí Levi…-Hanji sonrió encaminándose hacia su oficina dejándonos solos a mí y a Levi-

En ese momento lo tome de su pequeña mano llevándolo hacia una de las habitaciones que solía haber ahí.

Levi parecía asustado por ello, quizá su padre lo maltrataba en un cuarto de su casa.

-Tranquilo…aquí quiero darte disfraces…-Sonreí haciendo que él también lo haga-

-Disfraces?..-Pregunto con gran curiosidad digna de un niño de su edad-

-Sí, disfraces… el ramo que nos encargaron hoy es para un matrimonio así que deberías probarte algo así para que veas como es que se vería la persona que llevara el ramo-

-Ohm…-se quedó pensativo un momento- ..Eren…-

-Si?-

-Que es el matrimonio?...-

-Ah…- No supe exactamente que decirle- Bueno, es cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho mucho se unen para vivir juntos para toda su vida...

-Y no se cansan de eso?

-No, por eso es con la persona que amas, porque querrás estar con ella toda la vida-

-Oh… -veía su entusiasmo en aquellos ojos azules grisáceos tan bellos que tenía-

-Quieres probarlo?...-

-Si! Si! –movía sus manitos hecho puños a sus lados de arriba para abajo con emoción en su rostro-

-Bien bien, a ver…-saque un pequeño vestido- así se pondrá la novia con un vestido así, y llevara las flores-

-Uh...-observo con detenimiento la prenda-

-Sí, bueno y el novio ira con...-empecé a buscar el traje pero no lo encontraba- espera...no lo encuentro…- observe por los lugares de arriba y solo encontré uno muy pero muy grande para él, así que suspire- lo siento solo…-al momento de girarme no lo encontré- Levi?...-buque con la mirada, aún seguía su bolsito en la mesa por lo que sabía que no se había ido, pero donde se había metido?-

-Eren!...-apareció a mi lado puesto el vestido-

-Levi que?...-sonreí despacio- Levi eso lo lleva la novia de la boda…-

-Yo…Yo quiero ser la novia de Eren!...-grito hacia mí con un leve sonrojo pero muy decidido-

-Ah… No Levi tú debes conseguir una novia, yo soy un chico-

\- Uh…-me miro con tristeza- pero yo no quiero a Novia, yo quiero a Eren!-

-Ah Levi pero…-

-No! Me dijiste que el matrimonio era con la persona que amas! Yo amo a Eren!...-vi en sus ojos algo de desesperación-

-Ah…-suspire- entiendo… yo también amo mucho a Levi…-sonreí hacia él y abrí mis brazos- mi futura novia me daría un abrazo por negármele tontamente?...-le mire con lastima esperando que me creyera, y como un niño inocente que es se abalanzo hacia mis brazos-

-Si!...-me abrazo con mucho cariño y muy feliz-

"Quizá él no ha sentido el amor" me dije a mi mismo, después de todo Hanji y yo somos casi los únicos que le han brindado mucho cariño y alojo.

Me levante con él en mis brazos, de verdad se veía muy lindo…

-Wo! Y ese bello niño que se ha puesto? –pregunto Hanji al salir de su oficina con un par de papeles-

-Soy la novia de Eren!-dijo emocionado rodeando sus manitas por mi cuello poniendo certificado de que era solo suyo y no me compartiría con nadie-

-Oh ya veo! Eren eres muy afortunado por tener a tan bella esposa! –sonrió simple y sencillo, supongo que a eso se le llama "seguirle el juego" a un niño-

-Si! Yo amo mucho a Eren! Por eso nos matrimoniamos!-

-Ah, Levi no creo que sea la forma de decirlo sabes?-

-Ah no?...-

-Disculpa…- Una joven mujer llamo nuestra atención con una leve sonrisa nerviosa-

-Si diga?- Respondí como mi clienta que era-

-Ah, vine por el ramo de flores para la boda de la señorita Scarlet-

-Oh, si ya está lista, Levi podrías dársela?...- Espere a que reaccionara y en un impulso suave e inocente alargo sus manos en dirección a la mujer del frente-

-Ah que lindo!-emocionada toco la cabeza de Levi y agradeció- sabes pequeño el vestido que llevas es para tu novia, tú debes llevar un trajecito como lo llevara mi primo, y ahí podrás casarte con la persona que más amas, pero claro que cuando seas más grande-

-Eren!-

-Eh?-

-Eren será mi esposo!-

-Oh, pero él es un chico-

-Pero yo lo amo… cual es la diferencia?...-tan inocente, tan inocente-

-Oh ya veo –sonrió despacio y volvió a tocar su cabecita despeinándolo ligeramente- entonces cuando seas mayor, te casaras con la persona que amas, si es el florista, si es el carpintero, si es un amiguito de la escuela, si es cualquier persona que tu ames, si eres un buen niño serás feliz y te casaras con el… es una promesa?...-alzo su meñique en dirección hacia el-

-S-Si!...-quedo sorprendido, e hizo el pacto-

Me quede mirando aquel lazo de promesa atentamente, Levi tenia alas para volar, quizá restringido a l libertad por su padre, pero tenía forma de volar e irse independientemente… en cambio yo, me quede con un ala rota varado en un solo lugar en la que me siento cómodo sin lastimarme.

Pero Levi tiene garras que se han pegado a mí, en donde sé que si se va me dejara haciendo una profunda herida que no podre curar.

No soy un pedófilo, es lo que trato, porque sé que tener este tipo de amor hacia un niño 10 años menor a mi… no es bueno.

Pude haberle amado en mi anterior vida, y ahora quisiera saber cómo le hacia el capitán para aceptarme y amarme.

Bueno, quizá porque ahí tenía 15 no 5 años…

Pero si espero, poco a poco este amor me ira consumiendo, y podre perderlo, pero tampoco quiero forzarlo a hacer algo o a perturbar su inocencia tan bien puesta que tiene.

Ahora dice que me ama, pero es porque yo lo he cuidado y brindado mi cariño y atención, que él puede confundir con otro sentimiento más. No puedo más así.

Lo vi vestido de la forma que lo vi hace siglos atrás, solo que ya no sonrojado y maldiciendo a Hanji por aquello.

Lo amo tanto.

Pero debo dejar de hacerlo por su bien y por el mío, más bien por el de todos…

-Días después-

-Eren! Eren!-Volvió aquel niño de ojos azules encantadores y sonrisa tierna-

-Ah Levi! Bienvenido…-lo típico, me pondría a su altura y lo saludaría con una gran sonrisa-

-Mira mira Eren! Tengo un amigo! Un amigo!- sonreía con gran entusiasmo como si fuera lo mejor de lo mejor de la humanidad-

-Ah sí? Y donde esta?..-busque por la entrada y no encontré nada-

-Uh?...-busco- ah debió quedarse viendo tus geniales flores- ERWIN! VEN ACA! –Grito de una forma tan chillona que tuve que taparme los oídos-

-Ya voy…-entro un niño rubio bien peinado de ojos celestes, definitivamente era el comandante en su versión pequeña- quien es el?...-miro hacia mí con cierto interés-

-Él es Eren! El hace muchos de los arreglos que ves aquí!...-alzo sus manos como presentando las flores-

-Oh, interesante, algún día para poder regalarte alguna-

-Ah no no, Eren siempre me da una cuando me voy, así que no te preocupes- que inocente eres Levi…-

-Ah, igualmente, si te gustan tanto las flores de Emen te las daré-

-Es Eren, no Emen –se pudo a reír por la equivocación del mocoso-

-Oh lo siento-

-No te preocupes- sonreí suave-

-Bueno nos vamos! Erwin me dijo que me llevaría al acuario, pensé en invitarte, pero tienes que cumplir todas horas de trabajo o no sé qué me dijiste la otra vez, así que me voy pronto esta vez, nos vemos!...-alzo su mano despidiéndose mientras era jalado pro su nuevo "amigo"-

-Al mes siguiente-

-Levi…estas bien?-

-S-Si… solo fueron un par de golpes…uh…-podía verlo en mis brazos completamente herido-

Aquella tarde había llovido demasiado y por lo cual no me preocupe de que Levi venia o no, pues a él no le gustaba ensuciarse con el lodo que podría salpicarle.

Verlo en la puerta con la ropa desgarrada, sucio y con varios golpes apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus pies temblando de frio.

Me asuste.

Lo lleve al hospital una vez que perdió el conocimiento.

Presente una queja, y ahora con las pruebas ya que Levi no pudo evitar sus lágrimas por el trauma que su padre le impuso, ese tipo recibió la pena de muerte.

-Años después-

-Oi Eren, sabes cómo demonios se hace esta estupidez?...-Levi creció, ahora tiene 10 años, cuando está molesto deja de lado su modo tierno por uno muy agresivo, como era el capitán en aquel entonces-

-Ah… ecuaciones de tercer grado?...uh eso es difícil, Hanji sabes de esto?...-

-Ah sí es fácil! Como hacerle enojar a Erwin jajajaja –se fue de la risa-

Levi después de haber salido del hospital aquel día, no sabía qué hacer, obviamente estaba perdido, sin un hogar, sin familia, estaba completamente solo.

Quise ayudarlo pero hasta yo tenía deudas que amenazaban con dejarme de patitas a la calle y mucho más.

Entonces Hanji modifico el local y amplio una habitación para Levi en el segundo piso construido y desde ahí vive.

Regularmente me ayuda en la tienda, y bueno su atractivo físico ayuda mucho a atraer tanto hombre como mujeres.

Su amigo Erwin pasa muy cercano a él, por lo que Hanji le molesta mucho diciéndole que ya se le declare, el obviamente lo niega con un gran sonrojo, pero de alguna forma siento que en verdad si siente algo por el

-Eren! –Golpeo con su dedo en mi frente mirándome algo irritado, me había sumergido en mis pensamientos mientras le explicaba, ya muchas veces me había pasado eso así que no fue algo de sorprenderse o preguntar-

-Lo siento…veras esto es así…-empecé a explicarle todo el proceso-

-Hola?...-un cliente preguntaba en la puerta e inmediatamente fui a atender seguido por Levi-

Bajando las escaleras con rapidez encontré en la puerta a una mujer hermosa con un niño d años tomado de la mano.

Levi se quedó estático observando a esa persona, no supe por qué.

-Buenas, en que puedo ayudarle?-

-Oh, pero si eres el joven Eren, me alegra de que sigas trabajando aquí-

-Ah…-no supe que responder, de donde me conocía esta muchacha?-

-No me recuerdas?...oh! pero si es el pequeño Levi, tu si me recuerdas verdad?-observo hacia Levi quien se ocultaba en la pared-

-Levi?...-busque hacia él y lo saque para que se presentara-

-Y dime peque, ya cumpliste nuestra promesa?-Sonrió tiernamente-

-N-No… lo siento…-se disculpó, poco a poco fui comprendiendo de donde venía la conversación-

-Oh, no te preocupes, vendré poco a poco para ver si logras cumplirla, pero supongo que ya tienes alguien que te guste verdad? Una chica? Un chico?-

-U-Un chico…-se sonrojo tan lindamente que me quede embobado viéndolo sin prestar atención a lo que pregunto la chica-

-Eren…-miro hacia mí y volvió su vista sonrojada hacia el piso-

-Oh que alegría…-sonrió nuevamente y se pudo escuchar un pitido- oh ya llegaron por mí, deje escribiendo la petición en el libro, vendré por ellas en un par de días, cuento contigo y el equipo Eren… nos vemos Levi!-elevo su mano en despedida tomando a su pequeño hijo en brazos y subiendo finalmente al automóvil-

-Levi, que te preguntó? –Mire hacia él, sosteniendo su mano-

-Nada…- hincho sus mejillas como haciendo un puchero y volvió a su habitación-

Obviamente fui siguiéndole…

Le pedí varias veces que abriera, hasta que con un tierno sonidito de su boca abrió el seguro dejándome ingresar libremente.

Hablamos un poco pero nunca choque el tema, no quería incomodarlo. Hasta que paseando por la cama logro llegar detrás de mí y rodear sus brazos por el lado de mu cuello posando sus manos por mi pecho.

-Eren, cásate conmigo…- Digo suave con un leve suspiro de cansancio-

-Qué?...-no supe que decir y solo en reacción me levante de la cama, pero entonces vi a Levi caerse-

Lo tome en mis brazos antes de que impactara contra el suelo.

Se había quedado dormido tan rápidamente.

Sonreí, me pareció tan tierno verlo en ese estado así que sin pensarlo lo acurruque en mis brazos, dejando que se sumergiera en las manos de Morfeo.

-Años después-

-Levi! Levi! Baja de ahí!...-Mi nombre es Eren… tengo actualmente 25 años, y estoy parado bajo un árbol-

-Déjame leer, está muy bueno el libro…-sin mucha expresión siguió metido en su libro encima del árbol que estoy viendo-

-Pero puedes leerlo en la sala! Porque exclusivamente en el árbol!?-

-Por qué este árbol lo cuide junto con Eren…-el continuo su lectura-

Yo…

Simplemente encariñado, atónito y embobado… sin palabra alguna de la cual arrepentirme… por que no pronunciaba ninguna, más bien solo con mirar podría decir que hablaba algo, pero al final solo observaba al pasar del tiempo y con la emoción de una gran sonrisa formada en tan finos labios en aquel azabache que me obliga a cuidarlo, con tal nostalgia… con tal cariño…con tal amor no correspondido…

Me senté y lo observe…

Él se dio cuenta claro está, y para entonces bajo y apoyado en el árbol continuo su lectura, pero aun después del movimiento, yo no deje de observarlo.

-Que?..-algo posiblemente incomodo miro hacia mí con un rostro despectivo-

-Nada, solo me gusta la concentración que pones en ese libro… de que trata?...-le mire curioso y el solo suspiro cerrando sus ojos-

-Lo encontré en la biblioteca de Hanji…-alzo el libro dejándome ver su portada mientras aun lo leía-

-El primer amor…- Aquel título tan explicativo como inexistente de la cual lo había visto pero nunca quise leerlo, porque quizá lloraría-

-Si… hay una segunda y tercera parte…-

-De verdad? –

-Sí, se llama "la boda" y "nuestra despedida"… quizá no quiero leer el último-

Lo observa apretar con cierto temor el libro en sus manos, pero sin quitar su vista…

Extrañamente después de eso lo dejo…

-Tiempo después-

-Eren… -

-Ah no te preocupes, es protocolo…-

Hoy es la graduación de Levi, lo llevaríamos a la mejor universidad ya que recibió una beca, el insistió en estudiar por el sector y no en el extranjero, cuando se lo pregunte no me quiso decir la razón.

-Felicitaciones Levi! –Erwin apareció con un presente en manos entregándoselo y apretándole en un fuerte abrazo-

-Ah no exageres…-Levi trato de apartarlo, pero el rubio insistió por lo que simplemente lo dejo estar-

Muchos lo felicitaron y uno que otro se pasó de la mano, quise golpearlos pero Levi se encargó de eso.

En secreto lo tome de la mano llevándolo fuera de aquella reunión que planeamos para su celebración, el confundido no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se dejó.

Una vez solos, lo abrace como siempre quise, él se dejó.

Le di un ramo de flores que había preparado, no tenía más que ofrecerle, pero su reacción fue la que más me sorprendió.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y un gran sonrojo tomo las flores oliéndolas tan profundamente con un encanto peculiar.

Me fascine tanto que sin pensarlo me estuve acercando a su rostro lentamente.

El avergonzado, puso su mano en mi boca mirándome un poco asustado…

Eso me dolió…

Me agradeció por el presente y salió corriendo, dejándome solo en aquel sitio.

Supuse que ya tenía a alguien por lo que tuvo esa reacción, cuando volví a la fiesta no lo ubique, es decir, es pequeño y todo pero aun así recalcaba mucho su fina piel blanca y su belleza interminable.

Después de buscar entre la multitud por unos minutos lo encontré rodeado de sus amigos…

Unos tienen puestos sus sucias manos en el hablándole como si fueran sus mejores amigos y el solo sonreía con un sonrojo particular.

Suspire y simplemente me aleje, definitivamente, él ya tenía alguien más.

-Dos años después-

-Tsk… maldita sea, maldita sea…-Levi se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera moviendo sus pies en desesperación-

-Señor es imposible que haya pasado así, Levi es muy calmado…-

-Ya se lo digo señor Jaeger, así es como testifica el muchacho-

-No es posible, yo mas que nadie conozco como es, aquel chico debió de hacerle algo para que Levi lo haya golpeado de esa manera…el nunca…-me detuvo en mi explicación al escuchar un sonido ya muy reconocido por mí-

Levi estaba llorando.

Deje al director en medio de la palabra y fui hacia donde Levi a abrazarlo, él se apegó en mi tan fuerte desahogándose por completo.

El director solo veía la escena con lastima, pues las lágrimas de Levi eran tan dolorosas, que hasta yo quise llorar.

Si… hace un par de meses Levi se sentó a mi lado a contarme todo lo que una vez quise saber.

De niño cuando perdió a su madre, fue frente a él, pues su padre sin control quiso matarlo a él y termino por acuchillar a su madre ya que esta le defendía.

Después de caer desplomada en el suelo, el intento acercarse, pues como un niño no sabía que pasaba e intento levantar a su madre, pero entonces su padre lo jalo del brazo llevándoselo lejos.

Lo llevo a su lugar de trabajo sin ropa alguna, y lo tiro en un sótano, en donde los compañeros de trabajo lo tocaron y le hicieron muchas barbaridades.

Levi vive traumado a los toques desde entonces, los acercamientos como lo hice aquella vez, teme del mundo que lo rodea y de quienes lo recuerden a esos tipos.

Me sentí aliviado el saber que no había sido por odio del porque se alejó.

Después de que Levi se desmayara al tanto llorar y la presión que ejerció en su mente, lo tuve que llevar a emergencias, el director sabía que algo no iba bien con Levi así que puso manos en el asunto contra aquel hombre que lo acoso.

Levi se mantuvo tres días internado.

-Años después-

Yo, me convertí en un adulto mayor… llevo mis 32 años de edad y sigo trabajando en la misma floristería.

Levi? Bueno él está trabajando de gerente en una empresa mediana.

Ah… como pasa el tiempo.

Levi fue creciendo rápido, obtuvo muchos beneficios por ser un gran estudiante y muchas cosas más que daban prestigio a su persona, y al final está en uno de los puestos más envidiados de una compañía reconocida a nivel mundial.

Mucha gente lo reconoce al pasar y le extraña que lo vean entrar aquí diariamente.

Y es que el sigue viviendo con nosotros…

Hanji me dejo a cargo la floristería de aquella calle, ya que gracias a Levi pudimos obtener una sucursal.

Levi no pierde su encanto, sigue tierno y lindo aun con sus 22 años encima tiene un rostro de bebé como le es decir, y su estatura pequeña lo hace ver muy lindo también.

Hoy vuelve a casa temprano, así que le prepare una pequeña fiesta, por qué?, hoy es Navidad y su cumpleaños.

…

-Eren?...-busco por mí al entrar a casa-

-FELIZ CUMPLEA-…-fui golpeado con su maletín en la cara al momento en que me aparecí frente de el-

-Ah! Lo siento Eren! Estas bien?!-se asustó y rápidamente dejo caer sus cosas para atenderme, mientras yo reía en el suelo totalmente adolorido-

Después que estuve bien, fuimos ingresando a casa y nos pusimos a comer.

-Eren…-

-mmm? Si? –Estábamos comiendo, pero al alzar la vista vi como él no había probado nada más que dos trozos pequeños, además de que parecía incomodo-

-Sabes… hoy me dijeron que… yo, ya debería casarme…-

-Y que te reprime?...- vi como apretó los puños-

-N-Nada… creo… que se con quién casarme- en aquel momento mi corazón se paralizo, el jamás había dicho esas palabras con aquel rostro-

-Quien…? –Temía la respuesta, si, sentía esa opresión en mi pecho que carcomía mis pensamientos y deseos-

-Con…Con Erwin…-

No sé qué me sucedió en ese momento, simplemente mis lágrimas cayeron sin que yo lo quise, Levi me vio asustado y pregunto si algo me dolía.

Mentí que me dolía la cabeza y el estómago, y que me dejara descansar.

El solamente asintió inseguro y se retiró.

Aquella noche, simplemente llore todo lo que pude.

-Una semana después-

Levi no volvió a casa.

Después de aquel día salió se despidió con un abrazo y se fue.

Sus cosas siguen aquí, nada ha sido alterado.

Y yo… sigo trabajando en la floristería.

Aquella mujer de antaño volvió a visitarme, y al enterarse de la próxima boda de Levi, puso su mano en mi hombro mirándome con tristeza.

-Por qué lo dejaste ir?...-me dijo con una voz suave y se fue-

Yo solo seguía llorando por el error que cometí.

A mi puerta llego el mensajero entregándome una carta.

Una muy bien presentada invitación a la boda.

Arrugue el papel y lo tire a la basura.

-Un par de días después-

Ese día, Levi se casaría.

Yo estuve ahí en la iglesia completamente solo, mucho antes de que la ceremonia comenzara.

Entonces Levi se sentó alado mío.

-Hola…-saludo en un susurro-

-Hoy te casas… lo que siempre quisiste no?...-miraba a la nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí a tales horas-

-Si…-apretó sus manos en puños- Eren…-y volví a escuchar ese característico sonido de su voz- Eren…- Levi, había empezado a llorar- YO NO QUIERO CASARME! –grito en un eco grande que inundo la iglesia y a mí-

-Le…-no me permitió seguir, empezó a sollozar e inútilmente a tratar de para sus lágrimas-

-Yo no quiero casarme! Estoy confundido! No entiendo nada! Nada!-maldijo unas cuantas veces sin para de llorar en todo ese tiempo-

-Levi!...-lo tome de los hombros haciendo que me viera, yo… había caído ante el-

-E-…-

-Sé que no quieres casarte! Te conozco desde que eres un mocoso! Aun no entiendo tu forma de pensar! Que ganas haciéndome esto! Por qué maldita sea haces esto! No te entiendo!-

Me apegue a su pecho después de eso.

En toda mi vida, nunca le había gritado de esa manera, maldije a mí mismo por haberlo hecho en la iglesia y en esa situación.

Levi no se movió, no lloro, no grito, no hablo.

Sencillamente se quedó quieto sin ninguna otra expresión más que de alguien asustado.

-Levi?...Levi! –Quise hacerlo reaccionar, pero no tuve respuesta, quizá nuevamente le hice entrar en un estado paranoico en el cual tenía que ser atendido nuevamente y esta vez sería mi culpa-

Sin pero que valga, lo tome en mis brazos al estilo princesa y salí corriendo de la iglesia a toda velocidad.

El cielo oscurecía un poco, no tenía tiempo antes de no ver bien el suelo.

-E...ren…-escuche su voz, pero no me detuve, su expresión seguía igual, solo su voz salía mecánicamente-

-Resiste Levi por favor! –quería llorar-

\- T...e –parecía que sonrió- casarías…conmigo…? –No evite nada, y las lágrimas cayeron por si solas mientras corría sin importarme a quien tumbara en el camino-

-Si Levi! Si! –grite con fuerza, mis pies no daban para más, estaba cansado, no había dormido, no estaba bien alimentado, no podía más-

-Te…amo…-sonrió, y dejó caer su cuerpo-

-LEVI! –

…

-Eren?...lo lamento…-Hanji apareció alado mío, poniéndome un brazo en el hombro yo solo mire hacia el piso-

-Si… yo también lo lamento…-

-…-No supo que decirme y se retiró-

-Oye… está todo bien…- Aquella dulce voz tan cerca de mi lado-

-Levi…-

-Me extrañas?...-

-Por supuesto…-

-Me amas?...-

-Siempre-

-Eren… por qué lloras?-

-Por qué te amo demasiado…-

-Eren-

-Levi-

-Te casarías conmigo?...-

-Si-

-Y si no vuelvo a verte?-

-Te buscare-

-Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-

-Eren… es hora de irnos…-Hanji hablo desde un auto muy lejos-

-Solo un momento más…-

-Seguro-

-Eren, volverás a verme de nuevo?-

-Hasta mi muerte…-

-Gracias-sonrió, tan dulcemente-

-Adiós…-

Levi falleció cuando tenía 6 años… Todo el tiempo que "pase" con él fue imaginación mía.

Todos los días, después de aquello me quedaba en la florería conversando solo.

Sembré un árbol y lo cuide solo.

En memoria de Levi lo cuide hasta que se volvió grande, pero para mí, Levi lo cuido conmigo.

Erwin conocía a Levi desde mucho antes, pero él lo dejo ir.

Me confeso que lo amaba, pero después de que falleció, lo dejo descansar en paz.

Yo podía ver a Levi, él siempre me acompañaba.

En la universidad? En realidad yo fui el que estaba estudiando, y me metí en problemas por mi cuenta y aquella vez, el director me vio llorando solo en una banca vacía.

No trabaje, simplemente me quede en la florería una vez que me mintieron que salí temprano de la universidad.

Hanji cuido de mi por todo ese tiempo, y yo, seguía "viviendo" con Levi.

Aquel día, Erwin se casaría… él no quería casarse, pero sus padres lo obligaron.

Fui invitado, y ahí estuve en esa iglesia aquella noche.

Corrí sintiendo su perdida.

Su tiempo de estar conmigo se había esfumado.

Y perdí el conocimiento en mitad de la calle.

Después de haber gritado su nombre, entre en un sueño donde repetía la misma historia, pero como la había pasado sin él.

Al despertar en la sala de un hospital grite su nombre buscándolo, no quise creer lo que soñaba.

Hanji suspiro al verme y me dijo que iríamos donde Levi estaba.

Ahora, estoy frente a su tumba, viendo a ese niño de bellos ojos azules y piel blanca sonriéndome sentado en la lápida donde está escrito su nombre.

Solamente sonrió y toco su mano fría.

Me despedí de él.

Levantándome con firmeza y una promesa entre mis manos.

Quizá, en la otra vida, lo pueda proteger.

Y así Levi, yo…

Me casare contigo.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Se puede saber por qué están llorando?...-

-Es que yo soy bien pinche sensible-

-Yo me lo imagine en lo real-El castaño abrazo al azabache al momento- Levi nunca te separes de mi-

-Si si es solo una actuación joder, aquí estoy no es necesario llorar quieres?-

-Igual, me lo creí joder!-

-Eres un mocoso….-

-Bueno, muchas gracias por leerlo, espero les haya gustado, recién va el segundo y ya mismo no me queda tiempo y esta nos salió re larga, las próximas serán un poquis más cortas, o eso intentare :'v, en fin vamos por la siguiente que se titula…-pase las hojas del libreto buscando la siguiente información- ah! Es "Un sonrojo de Levi" esto será corto y algo cliché? Quizá quizá…-

-Oh! Recuerdo haber leído el libreto! –

-Yo no…-

-Entonces hazlo! Tenemos poco tiempo! Vamos! Y gracias por haber llegado hasta acá –reverencia-

-Muchas gracias!

-Gracias…

 **GRACIAS POR LEER 6(owo)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

" **El sonrojo de Levi"**

 **FECHA:** 03/04/2016 (Horario de Ecuador)

 **IMPORTANTE:** (Si me llego a retrasar en la fecha pido disculpas ya que mi computadora anda algo mal del internet pero muchas gracias por la paciencia)


	3. El sonrojo de Levi

**Agradezco mucho a la gente que sigue la historia :3 les amo mucho**

 **Creo que no habrá capítulos cortos y este sí que se me fue de las manos, esperemos lo entiendan y les guste**

 **FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL EVENTO "EL UKE MAS FUERTE DE LA HUMANIDAD" DE LA PAGINA RIVAILLE UKE**

 **Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes al mangaka Hajime Isayama de la serie Shingeki No Kyojin**

 **CAPITULOS: 30+**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTE**

.

.

-¡Bueeeno! ¿Estamos listos para el siguiente rodaje?-

-¡Yo ya!-

-Si…-

-Bien esto no contara de mucho esfuerzo, así que será medio rápido, como un cliché de un capricho mío ¿quizá?-

-Contaría como la tercera "película"-

-¡Exacto! Esta es más normal diría yo, ya no es triste y tampoco perturbador, tratare de hacer un orden algo así, en donde les presentare algo psicodélico, luego algo triste y después uno que renueve sus energías-

-Eso se llama jugar con los sentimientos-

-¡Sí! Owo/ así que ¡eso hare!

-Ah…-

-Okno, tratare de no hacerlo, pero ya doy un orden ¿no?-

-Como sea ya comienza-

-Bien, bien, ¡comenzaremos! ¡ACCION!-

.

.

.

 **Un sonrojo de Levi**

.

.

.

En un mundo rodeado de cemento, cumplimos la deshonra de saber que vivimos bajo el poder del sueldo, que la libertad no es restringida por esos seres llamados…jefes.

-Eren, ¿ya estas fantaseando de nuevo?-

-Ah, no lo siento-

Me llamo Eren, ¿edad? Eso que importa, ¿dónde vivo? Eso tampoco importa… en resumen nada de mi importa así que solo llámenme Eren.

El verdadero problema aquí es...como hacer avergonzar a mi pareja y eso es lo que este día intentaré.

¿Cómo comenzó esto?

Fue un día aquel 30 de Noviembre en donde la brisa suave manejaba los arbustos al son de su cantar, con los pajarillos revoloteando en las piletas de un hermosos atardecer donde los últimos rayos de sol chocaban finamente las ultimas gotas de rocío de un árbol arropado por una suave llovizna de aquel día…

De acuerdo no fue así, simplemente Levi no tiene muchas expresiones, que ni en el sexo puedo verlo sonrojado así que quiero verlo rojo a como dé lugar, aunque la única vez que tuvimos relaciones termine muy pronto por ser mi primera vez…

¡Pero esta vez no fallare! ¡Me pondré un reto de 7 días!

Si en 7 días no lo logro…simplemente me rendiré, ya que sería fastidioso para Levi ser acosado por mi ocurrencias todos los días.

Así que comenzare desde mañana,

¡Deséenme suerte!

.

Día 1

.

-Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Nada en particular-

-Eso es muy obvio, pero déjame de mirar y ponte a hacer tu trabajo-

-¿Sera que no le gusta que lo mire?-

-No es eso, es solo molesto…-

-Pero ¿Por qué? si es lindo...-

-¿Qué hay de lindo?-

-Pues todo, sus ojos, su boca, sus labios, su cabello, su color de piel, su forma de ser, su forma de actuar, su forma de protegerme...absolutamente todo Levi es muy lindo-

-No entiendo que le ves de lindo… mucha gente tiene mis cualidades…- Levi no es nada meloso…se nota de más ¿verdad?-

-¡Pero las de Levi son especiales! Además su estatu...- un golpe certero en el rostro fue suficiente para callarme, no debí mencionar su estatura… fallé-

-¡No vuelvas a hablar, deja de mirarme y ponte a trabajar!-

-Si Levi-me sobe la mejilla con una leve sonrisa, no logre sonrojarlo, pero sí que sonriera un poco-

-¡Que está pasando aquí!-El jefe…-

Aquel día recordamos lo que era vivir rodeado de paredes temiendo algún día ser despedidos por el jefe, apareció de la nada, atacando puestos, despidiendo empresarios, robando esposas, ligando con mujeres, tocando a Levi, Gritando a…. Esperen ¡¿qué?!

-¡Ah! ¡Levi!-

-Aléjate maldito cerdo…-

-Levi ¿porque eres así?...Yo solo quería darte un abrazo por celebrar tu asenso…-

Erwin, el comandante…digo el jefe de la compañía siempre iba tras MI Levi, pero tenía la seguridad de que MI Levi lo apartara siempre, porque me ama a mí y no a él.

…

-Eren…-

-¿Si Levi?-

-¡DEJA DE MIRARME JODER!-

Otro golpe en la otra mejilla, en pleno restaurante de medio día.

-Au Levi, no seas cruel...o ¿será que te sientes acosado por mi mirada hacia ti?-

-Deja de hablar mierdas… y ponte a comer que debemos volver en media hora…-

-Ah…si…-Con desgano comí del plato presente-

-Mmm...-

-Ah! Levi di "ah~" – ¿otra forma? Hacer cosas de pareja en público-

-…- me miro serio, no hay reacción- Ahh…-

-Eh?...-Sin moverme observe esa pequeña boquita abierta hacia mi esperando que yo le de comer- T-Tan lindo…-no pude más y el que se sonrojo fui yo…a más de una hemorragia nasal-

-Si vas a desangrarte que sea en el baño, no ensucies tu traje…-como típico amante de la limpieza-

-S-Si lo siento…-tuve que interrumpir la comida para limpiarme en el baño-

El día pasó de lo más…aburrido, no logre hacer que sonroje, este día falle.

.

Día 2.

.

Ni bien me levante me puse en acción. De madrugada en nuestra cama me subí encima de él como un abrazo, pero ni bien me sintió me empujo lejos hasta hacerme caer de la cama.

-Ow, ow… Levi ¿porque?-mire hacia él-

-Cállate, y muévete que nos haremos tarde- salió de la cama con cierta rapidez y se metió en la ducha-

Suspire y obedecí, normalmente sabe dejarse abrazar así que no entendí por qué esta vez no se dejó.

Fuimos al trabajo nuevamente, y como un círculo vicioso podía observar el acoso del jefe Erwin sobre MI Levi…realmente si fuera legal matar una persona, al primero en mi lista seria a él.

-Te dije que te alejaras idiota…-

-Ah vamos Levi, eres ahora subdirector, debemos comprendernos entre nosotros…-

-Cállate bastardo… si fui ascendido fue por mí no por tener "mejores relaciones" contigo-

La discusión de siempre desde que MI Levi fue ascendido, yo solo observaba desde lejos arrugando los documentos que tenía que sacar copia.

-¡Levi!- Llame a su nombre en la hora de almuerzo-

-No molestes-

En el restaurante todos comían, y ¿nosotros? En plena discusión debido a que Levi no dejaba el bendito celular.

-¡Pero estamos comiendo!-

-Eren… dame un minuto… si sigues molestando no terminare pronto con esta mierda…-

-Um…-ahí se me ocurrió una idea- ¿no será que estás viendo alguna pornografía?-

-No veo esas estupideces como tú-

-Ah… ya veo, pero a mí me gustaría verte como en esas revistas, que por cierto ya no compro desde hace mucho-

-Esas son tus fantasías sexuales no mías-

-Um...entonces ¿te gustaría quizá juguetes que te den placer?-

-Lo he pensado, no eres bueno en la cama-

-Au…-sentí mi hombría rota en miles de pedazos-

-Quizá un juguete sexual sea mejor-

-¡Ay!-

-Incluso yo podría correrme primero antes del juguete…-

-¡Auch!-

-O conseguirme una noche con el jefe-

-Ah...-me sentí derrotado en la parte sexual-

Deje la conversación a un lado, para evitar más vergüenza de lo que estaba pasando… yo que saco ese tema.

El resto del día, el mismo cuento, trate de seducirlo pero se quedó dormido por el cansancio, eso fue algo raro, pero se veía tan lindo dormidito que despertarlo sería un desperdicio.

Falle este día, pero valió la pena ver su hermoso rostro dormido a mi lado.

.

Día 3

.

Esta vez sería la definitiva, no me dejaría vencer y sabía cómo hacerlo.

¡Haciendo el ridículo!

-Eren cállate-

-¡Sie sind das essen und wir sind die jäger! -cantaba cada canción que encontraba en el camino al trabajo, en voz alta, donde todos nos quedaban viendo-

-Eren estás haciendo el ridículo-

¡Eso es lo que trato! Pensé, pero Levi solo se molestaba, no había sonrojo alguno.

-¡Si fueras gay! ¡Estaría okey! ¡Ay no seas wuey! ¡Seguirías siendo el rey! –no sé dónde carajos escuche esa canción pero la cante, me pareció la más apropiada-

-¡Eren! –me vió molesto-

-¡Pub pub pub and go! Fish and chips! – Otra canción-

-Eren maldita sea cállate-

-¡Eeeeeiinsamkeit! ¡Eeeeiinnsammkeit! –

-¡Eren joder no grites!-

-¡Welcome to the masquerade! –

-¡Maldita sea Eren si no te callas te callare yo!-

Toda la gente lo observaba como si fuera algo anormal y yo solo quería reírme, digo mi voz es algo desafinada así que ya se sabe que tan molesto es eso.

-¡Estaba la pájara pinta sentada en un fuerte limón! Con el pico cortaba la rama con la rama cortaba…-

-Yo te cortare la cabeza si no te callas- esa voz salida del mismísimo infierno fue lo que sello mi boca por completo, veía su puño hecho fuego listo para golpearme directo a la cara-

Me calme, y por idiota se me vino otra canción en la mente, entonces me cogió aquella desesperación de querer cantarla debido a mi estúpida mente que así… lo desea y creo que pasa a algunos de que si no lo dices sientes que de verdad no lo estás haciendo, y entonces…

-¡Un mamutsito quería volar! ¡Probaba y probaba y no podía volar! Su amiga la paloma le quiso ayudar ¡y del quinto piso lo hizo botar!-

-¿Y qué paso?- una persona se sabía la canción y acolo-

-¡El mamut se hizo mierda! ¡El mamut se hizo mierda!-

-¡Al igual que tú!-

Después de eso, las personas quedaron a unos metros separados de Levi, el cual me dio una paliza que creo que nunca podré olvidar, y no conseguí su sonrojo.

Otro día que falle aunque conseguí algo.

Una buena golpiza.

.

Día 4

.

Al día siguiente en la madrugada, no encontré a Levi alado mío, se me hizo extraño.

Me levante y aliste buscándolo, viendo si es que se aparecía por la puerta… pero nada.

Una vez listo para el trabajo lo vi, con solo la camiseta puesta y lo demás sin ropa haciendo el desayuno.

Se veía…muy adorable.

Me acerque a él y lo rodee con mis brazos por su cuello, me saludo dándome con la cuchara en la cabeza. Podía ver su rostro cansado, y no es que haya dormido bien… Anoche se movía a cada rato inquieto y se levantaba de vez en cuando…algo extraño su comportamiento, pero supuse que era por la reunión que se tenía hoy, que nos haría ganar el negocio de nuestras vidas.

Así que no quise molestarlo y deje que hiciera lo que se le ocurra.

Ya en el metro, venia mi nuevo plan.

Que más vergonzoso que una declaración frente a todos, ¡nada discreto!

Si me salía lo cursi lo haría sonrojar por compromiso y si no pues le saldría por la vergüenza al menos.

Salimos del metro y me quede parado quieto unos cuantos pasos en la mitad de la estación.

-Oi, mueve el trasero que ya estamos tarde…

-Levi… debo decirte algo…

-¿Qué?

-¡LEVI ACKERMAN!  
-¡¿Que cojones?!

-¡DEBO DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE!

-¡Pero ya dilo!

-¡USTED ME GUSTA MUCHO! ¡Y DE LA FORMA MÁS PERVERTIDA! ¡QUIERO COJERLO TODAS LAS NOCHES COMO NUNCA Y DEJARLO SIN QUE PUEDA CAMINAR DURANTE UNA SEMANA! ¡FOLLARLO HASTA QUE SE DESMAYE Y QUE ME DE UN HIJO!

-…-

-Ah…ah…ah… -me dolió la garganta-

-Ah...-miro hacia todos quienes me habían escuchado- Lamento decirte…Eren Jaeger…que si me gustas, somos pareja y todo, pero…no me complaces sexualmente...-

-Ouu –la demás gente en coro dijo esas dos vocales unidas-

-Ni siquiera resistes una ronda-

-Auu

-Más bien apenas la metes y termino todo-

-ayyy

-Eres un mocoso para esas cosas…

-Ayayay...

-Así que ríndete con darme estimulación sexual, que tu pene por mas grandote que lo tengas no sirve de nada si no lo utilizas para poder follarme...lo siento Jaeger...-alzo su mano como despidiéndose y se fue caminando normalmente-

Eso fue lo más cruel del mundo…

Me hice la mayor vergüenza de mi vida en pleno centro… el que se puso rojo verde morado y todo un arcoíris en la cara fui yo…aparte de eso, me llevo la policía por inmoral… y andar gritando privacidades en espacio público con gente menor que se es prohibido.

Levi después del trabajo fue a verme, mi adorado me dio justificando mi falta, pago la salida y me llevo a casa en silencio.

Ya ahí lo bese y él se dejó, no hablamos nada, pero así nos entendimos mejor.

No logre que se sonrojara, pero Levi me demostró nuevamente por que por más cruel que sea, lo amo tanto.

Ah, también una ida a prisión y una marca de la dignidad de por vida.

.

Día 5.

.

Me levante a velocidad de la luz, podría decirse que no era de mis mejores días… pues tenía mucho sueño, estaba agotado, con hambre, con frío y sin mi Levi a mi lado, ¡¿dónde demonios se había metido?!

Me preparé como pude, pues ya era tarde, corrí de lado a lado ni que gallina perseguida.

Me detuve en seco al ver a mi adorado Levi preparando el desayuno… me sorprende que lo haga después de haberse enfermado la noche anterior del estómago mismo.

Bueno, en teoría mi siguiente plan ¡está hecho! ¡Lo que necesito es tiempo!

Salimos como siempre, el parecía estar algo exhausto, quizá hoy molestarlo no sería buena idea…

¡No!

¡Me propuse esta semana en hacerle sonrojar porque debo hacerle sonrojar! Ya que la siguiente y el resto de su vida descanse de mis planes, pero esta semana ¡no señores! ¡Ni por que se depile las cejas el rubio empalagoso de mi jefe!

Ya en el metro la gente nos miraba extraños… nos pusieron apodos después de lo ocurrido esta semana. Quedándome yo como "el inexperto no complace enano" y Levi como "enano caliente y mata pasiones"… sinceramente a ninguno de los dos nos importó.

Ya me veía en libros de algunas chicas escribiendo nuestra lamentable historia.

Podría decir que éramos mejor novela que las que daban ecuavisa.

Y cada día de nuestra jodida vida llevaba a una aventura de sexo salvaje y levizuelas en donde el joven Eren, un inexperto en el amor se deja llevar por las garras de la lujuria y pasión, tan sexys y sensuales que ganarían a cualquier chica, con un rostro apático pero el más erótico de todos en donde quieres bañarlo en sem*n por completo para verlo más provocativo y violarlo como perro salvaje enfrente de todos para que sienta la máxima vergüenza de su vida pero te permita oír los extravagantes gemidos en placer mientras la luz del sol ha chocado con su cuerpo dándole un brillo único e inexistente que solo aquel semental que se atrevió a manchar su alma con tan erótica persona puede ver y apreciar, con su tonificado cuerpo y ojos brillosos ante el placer y apretando su entrada de gloria para dejar herencia...y entonces procrear un estadio de futbol con solo dos personas derretidas en deseo y ganas de…

-Eren…estas duro-

-¡Ah!-tape la boca de Levi al decir eso con tanta naturalidad, él ni se inmuto pero yo me moría de la vergüenza-

¡¿Qué clase de mierdas estaba pensando?!

…

Al llegar a la oficina vimos como todos corrían de un lado a otro, volviéndose un total caos.

Fue entonces que Levi alzo sobrenaturalmente un escritorio estrellándolo contra una pared que de por suerte un hombre no la cruzo y se detuvo antes del impacto.

Todos callaron de esa forma, de cualquier manera Levi es el subdirector.

Pasamos la mañana tratando de arreglar lo sucedido, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Empezaría la huelga típica de todas por la paga de salarios que el señor Erwinsito no había depositado por andar coqueteando con MI Levi.

Nos dejaron salir temprano, nosotros no estaríamos en la huelga ya que nuestro pago era dado por el estado así que no nos preocupamos de más.

Y ya de por si teníamos nuestro propios pasatiempos en donde ganábamos dinero. Levi escribía y yo pintaba.

Era algo neutral, relajante y se ganaba bien, pero necesitábamos una presencia de trabajar en una empresa para nuestros familiares, además de que nos iba bien, no teníamos mayor queja al respecto.

Fuimos de regreso a la casa, pero esta vez caminando, ya que el metro también estaba de huelga… digo Francia es un país donde las huelgas son muy comunes, así que no nos sorprende.

Lo que no quería en huelga era el lugar a donde se llevaría a cabo mi siguiente plan para hacer sonrojar a mi Levi.

-Levi, quiero ir de compras…-

-¿Que eres una chica?-

-Ah… No, bueno entonces, quiero ir a comprar algo…-

Sonreí ante el ligero movimiento de su cabeza en afirmación y sin pensarlo dos veces tome su muñeca y lo lleve a mi destino.

Era interesante ver como estaba totalmente perdido, como cuando no sabes a donde te llevan y si la persona se detiene tú también lo harás y observaras para todos lados con la esperanza de descubrir qué lado tomara, pues era así mismo pero con nosotros.

Llegamos a la cuadra de aquella tienda y entonces tome su pañuelo y se lo puse en los ojos, obviamente me dio un certero puñete en el estómago.

Cuando me recupere, simplemente le dije que quería jugar a algo y darle una sorpresa.

Asintió con una suave disculpa debido al golpe y pude ponerle la venda con normalidad.

La gente nos miraba raro, pues esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

Entramos al lugar, Levi estaba algo perdido, digo ¿quién no?

Vi como su pequeña nariz se movía constantemente, lo que significaba que trataba de reconocer el lugar con su olfato, pero olía como cualquier tienda de ropa o eso, entonces supuse que no se dio en cuenta.

La voz de un chico llamo mi atención, ya de por si analizo la situación por lo que nos llevó a una de las miles de habitaciones que había.

Me mostro variedad de los productos que ofertaba y yo sinceramente no conocía.

Se despidió con simpleza diciendo que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo, fue entonces cuando Levi se impaciento y me dio un patazo en la canilla.

Me queje finamente para no expresar el entero dolor que sentí mientras fregaba mis manos encima del punto de choque.

Cuando me recupere tome sus vendas y las saque con cautela.

Acomodo su vista y después la puso neutral, como si viera la vista de Londres.

Me miro como diciendo "¿es enserio?"

-Para que me traes a una tienda sextoys…-

-Para tomar café fíjate…-dije con sarcasmo, el cual no ayudo ya que recibí otro golpe en donde antes lo había hecho, por supuesto dolió el doble-

-cállate idiota… ¿acaso piensas practicar como hacerme sentir bien en la cama?...ah no, primero a ¿no correrte ni bien entras?...-

-Pero…-

-Joder, la única vez que tuvimos "sexo" si es que eso le podríamos llamar, simplemente entraste en una estocada que dolió como la puta madre para después venirte enseguida dentro mío…jodete no sabes como sufrí para sacarme esa cosa dentro de mi…agh…-parecía irritado observando cada uno de los juguetes sexuales a su alrededor y en la cama, pero ningún sonrojo-

-Lo siento… ¡pero mejorare y te hace sentir bien aquí! –me apegue a él hasta hacerle chocar levemente con la pared y puse mis manos en su redondito trasero-

-Lo estaré esperando…- me miro sin ningún toque de seducción o por lo menos de molestia, era una cara de póker-

-¡Lo hare!-

-Y entonces ¿vas a comprar algo para eso? ¿Una muñeca sexual o qué?-

-¡No! Qué asco… Ni la mejor muñeca diseñada podría compararse contigo…tienes un cuerpo demasiado perfecto como para compararlo con una fea cosa fabricada-

-Me alagas…-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pero nada más-

-Me alegra, pero es la verdad…-le di un casto beso en los labios de forma mimosa del cual el correspondió de igual manera-

Metí con suavidad mi lengua en su boca jugando con ella y él hacía lo mismo, luchando por quien sería el vencedor.

Y vibro…

-Ah...Perdón, debo contestar…¿Hola? …-tomo el teléfono poniéndose a discutir con el cejotas irritante-

Me quede ahí parado observando los lugares de la habitación… perdí mi oportunidad, bendito celular ya me tiene harto desde hace días. No paran de llamarlo, enviarle mensaje o notas de voz. Es un completo fastidio, incluso para Levi ya que lo apaga cuando va a dormir para que no lo molesten, pero al día siguiente aparece con una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas, millones de mensajes y la mayoría de ese p…

-¿Ya nos vamos?...-pregunto al guardar su teléfono una vez terminaba la llamada-

-Claro, solo debo hacer unos acuerdos-

-¿Vas a comprar algo de aquí?-

-Quizá…-

-Te espero afuera, me hace calor…-

No entendí si fue sarcasmo o no, pero hacia un jodido frio del demonio ¿y él decía eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a hacer la compra de ciertos artefactos que servirían para mi otro plan.

Salí del lugar y fuimos a comer algo, un poco de té y helado.

Pasamos una tarde comprometedora, muy bella y de completa tranquilidad ya que apague su celular.

Al llegar a casa me golpeo debido a mi acto, pero después beso mis labios en agradecimiento.

Se sintió algo cansado y fue directo a dormir, no cenaría pues ya había comido bastante durante el día, así que lo deje estar.

No conseguí su sonrojo pero fue un día muy lindo por ese lado y eso me hace sentir muy bien…

Me encantaría repetirlo.

…

¡Ah! ¡Pero falle en lo máximo!

.

Día 6.

.

Me levante, corrí, me bañe, seguí corriendo, me caí, tropecé, me saque toda la puta madre, me levante, me limpie, volví a bañarme, grite de dolor, vendé mis manos, puse curitas en mi rostro, recibí un golpe de Levi, me vestí, volví a bañarme, moje el uniforme, mande a secar, tome otro traje, volví a cambiarme, baje, prepare el desayuno, corrí, subí, recibí otro golpe más fuerte, tropecé nuevamente y caí en la cama.

¿Qué carajos paso?

¡Solo tengo un jodido día!

Acabado este día y comenzando el de mañana y ¡ya no más oportunidades! ¡Y los planes se me acaban de manera intrigante!

Bien respira Eren...respira… uh huele muy bien.

Ah, el olor de Levi tan dulce y delicado como si su piel fuera hecha de flores mezclada con lavanda.

Tan dulce…

Eh… bien ya huele un poco a miel…

¡Diablos! ¡Deje la estufa prendida!

Me levante, corrí, baje rodando las gradas, volví a levantarme totalmente adolorido, escuche un grito, fui a la cocina, apague la flama, revise la sartén, queme los huevos fritos, volví a hacer otro, me di la vuelta y vi a mi enanito recién levantado con un rostro del mismísimo demonio y en su mano con una escoba que se fue acercando a mi rostro hasta impactarse causando un agudo dolor en mi nariz, ojos y boca por donde había ingresado las pelusas y hebras de la escoba.

Dolió.

-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios intentas tan de madrugada?-

-Perdón Levi, ando exasperado…-

-Se nota a millares de distancia y en toda la casa…-

-Lo siento-

-Bien…-bostezo suavemente mientras volvía a la cama a recostarse-

Esta noche tampoco había dormido bien, se movía incómodo y de vez en cuando apretada las cobijas… parecía tener pesadillas por lo que lo acurruque en mi pecho y cayo satisfecho en las manos de Morfeo.

Pero al levantarme así de repente cause molestias en él y por eso recibí a la señora escoba en mi rostro.

¡Pero de verdad no tenía tiempo!

Es esa adrenalina que cuando te emociona o estas impaciente por algo, haces millones de cosas o correr sin saber que hacer pero no puedes quedarte quieto, por que sientes que pierdes tiempo y la adrenalina que recorre tu cuerpo te obliga a seguir y seguir si es posible sin detenerte hasta conseguir ese objetivo.

Dudo mucho que sea el único al que le ha pasado.

¡En fin!

Mi plan del día de hoy consistía en una ¡recopilación!

La noche anterior mientras abrazaba a mi azabache y acariciaba su cabello hasta la espalda baja, sobrepasándome ciertas veces tocando su perfecto trasero, empecé a chatear con mis amigos de las redes, preguntándoles que les haría sonrojar, claro que puse que digan cualquier cosa menos lo que ya había practicado y fallé.

Me dieron algunas opciones y pienso plantearlas ¡todas! Aunque me quede sin ideas para el ultimo día. Pero al menos haría de todo hoy y si fallaba tenía el día de mañana como plazo.

En fin tenía que hacerlo… no quiero rendirme por mas lucha que di.

¡TATAKAE!

…

Salimos al metro en donde todo ocurría o al menos la gente pasaba observándonos de reojo a ver si hacíamos algo de su agrado, algunas tomaban apuntes e incluso, empiezo a creer que pronto habrá historias sobre nosotros.

-Levi, mi amorcito-

-Qué diablos…-

-¿No puedo ponerte apodos?-

-Podrías, pero ese es ridículo-

-Um, entonces mi osito?-

-Ni que fuera gordo-

-Am, entonces ¡mi esqueleto!-

-Que mierdas expulsas de tu boca Jaeger…-

-Na, ¡mi osito bebe hermoso cosita preciosa!-

-Me vas a hacer vomitar… ¿que acaso no tienes imaginación?-

-¡Mi enanín!-

Me golpeó severamente, ahí recordé que no le gusta ser llamado enano.

-Perdón, perdón Levi-

-Ese me gusta-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusta?

-Que me llames Levi…-

-Pero ese no es un apodo-

-Lo es mocoso, si no te das mi nombre es Rivaille, no Levi…-

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!-

-Si lo entiendes deja de ponerme apodos ridículos… prefiero el de siempre, ese me agrada más que cualquier otro-

Pude ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, pero ningún sonrojo, aun así me pareció tan lindo que me dijera aquello que me recargue en él solo para sentir su pequeño cuerpo que subía y bajaba lentamente por su respiración en completa paz.

Bajamos del metro con todos suspirando por la escena vista, uno que otro que no estaba enterado del caso se puso en modo de querer golpearnos. Somos una pareja homosexual, no espero que todos nos acepten tampoco. Pero mientras no hagan daño a mi Levi, no me importan.

Antes de entrar en la oficina me quede parado y Levi al darse cuenta me miro, se cruzó de brazos y movió su cadera ligeramente hacia la derecha, esperando que hiciera algo, viendo que haría algo estúpido rodo los ojos quedando en blanco y volverlos a aparecer en sentido de ironía.

-¡Levi!-

-¿Volverás a declararte enfrente de todos sabiendo que dañaras más tu reputación posiblemente perdiendo la última gota que te queda de ella?-

-¡No! Se cuento amor te tengo y tú también lo sabes, todo el mundo debería saberlo pero con que tú lo sepas me basta…-

Vi su rostro sorprendido y miro hacia todos lados viendo como la gente ponía cara de idiota al sentirse chocados por palabras dulces.

-Yo también te amo…- Definitivamente… Levi es un amor-

Sonreí y bese sus mejillas despacio y con suavidad, quizá estaban tan duras en el semblante serio de Levi que no querían sonrojarse.

En fin, di unos pasos atrás y agarre mi traje.

-Eren... ¿que estas…?-no término de decir la frase y me saque el saco con la camisa de un solo golpe dejando ver mi torso a todos-

Ahí en mi estómago estaba escrito de una forma algo grotesca "Te amo Levi-love" y un dibujito algo… soez y privado quizá.

Levi se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente y quedo ahí unos minutos.

Después caminó y tomo mi ropa lanzándomela a la cara.

-Te dije que no mas apodos ridículos y ponte rápido la ropa o te enfermaras jodido idiota…-Estaba algo molesto y pude escuchar risas por todos lados-

-Ah…si Levi…-

-Para ti soy Rivaille…-cruzado de brazos se fue…-

Sentí mi corazón roto en pedacitos cuando dijo eso.

Me puse la ropa y corrí tras de él, dejando que la gente me mire como su payaso de circo no pagado.

-¡Levi! –grite y no me prestó atención- ugh ¡Rivaille!-

-¿Qué quieres?-me miró frío, ¡dios no!-

¡Estoy empeorando las cosas!, que no me deje decirle Levi ¡es como un estado de abstinencia!

-Por favor, perdón es que…-no podía decirle mi plan- por favor perdonameeee –empecé a lloriquear, de verdad me sentía fatal y me agarre a sus pies mientras el intentaba entrar arrastrando su pie mientras yo era llevado por el piso aun rogándole que me perdone-

Si, podía llegar a eso por él.

-Ya está bien…que joda…- Pareció molesto, pero me valió un pepino y lo abracé brindándole besitos por su rostro-

-¡Gracias mi Levi! –Di suaves saltitos y luego recibí un golpe de parte de mi amado-

Sonreí como idiota (según él) y fuimos a nuestra zona de trabajo.

Ahí nuevamente con cara de estúpido violador del bosque Smith, estaba mi jefe.

Empezó a hablar con Levi y entonces me acerque a mi pequeño azabache por detrás apegando su espalda a mi pecho y mis manos tocando su perfecto trasero.

Levi solo suspiro y dijo que me fuera, pero tenía que ganar la batalla de miradas contra el jefe.

Apreté con algo de fuerza sus glúteos y se sobresaltó gimiendo por lo bajo.

¡Eso debía de hacerlo sonrojar!

Mire rápidamente donde Levi quien tenían una mano en su boca, quizá absorto por lo que había emitido con su sexy voz.

Pero estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no pude ver si se sonrojo o no. Entonces probé con ver si se sonrojaba por lo menos las orejas.

Deslice mis manos por su cadera y fui subiendo por su abdomen que parecía un poco abultado, quizá por lo duro de sus músculos bien formados.

Y llegue a sus pezones en donde por debajo de su camisa toque con cierta lujuria haciendo volver a gemir a mi Levi, lamí su cuello mordiéndolo ligeramente.

Entonces un aire algo caliente sentí muy cerca y vi nada más ni nada menos que a mi jefe.

Obviamente disfrutando de las expresiones de Levi… ¡y quizá el si veía su sonrojo!

Tome a Levi en mis brazos al estilo princesa y lo lleve lejos de ese maldito bastardo.

Lo lleve al baño donde lo quise hacer parar pero lo vi dormido.

Quizá la calentura del momento lo hizo caer.

Por lo que fui a enfermería para hacerlo descansar.

Casi todo el día pasó ahí… pues parecía bastante agotado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo demostraban más.

Erwin también vio eso y dijo que estaba bien, si podía descansar ahora y no en la noche, era mejor aprovechar a que descansara para que no se agote su cuerpo.

Creo fue una de esas pocas, poquísimas veces que se lo agradecí.

Al salir cuando ya se había levantado, retomo sus deberes y obligaciones dándome las gracias por dejarle dormir. Quizá olvido lo que le hice.

Al salir parecía…renovado, como con un aura nueva, de lo que era haber descansado correctamente.

Puse mis manos en su cintura rodeándole y seguía sintiendo ese ligero abultado de su cuerpo… se me hacía lindo, quizá la falta de ejercicio le estaba haciendo algo gordo...¡quizá eso le haría sonrojarse!

-Levi-

-Quiero comer algo- Me corto el paso-

Caminamos hacia una cafetería y pedimos algo dulce que comer, con tostadas en mermelada y miel de maple.

No me dejo hablarle mucho ya que comentaba una que otra cosa y el puto celular volvía a entrometerse.

-Levi, tienes algo de helado en tu mejilla-

-¿A si?-Me adelante a él tomando el helado con un dedo y llevándolo a mi boca-

-Eres delicioso...-

-Es el helado, no yo…-

-Bueno pues en la mordida que te di, tenías un sabor exquisito-

-Idiota, esa pendejada me dolió… me la debes-

-¿Quieres morderme? O quizá mejor chuparme-

-Ni que fuera algún tipo de vampiro…-

-Pero no la sangre… algo más… largo…-

-¿Y tan grande como un pepino bien cultivado?...Me dolería la boca-

-Bueno con esa boquita que tienes sería muy lindo ver eso…-

-La "boquita" que tengo me sirve para comer y hablar-

-Puedes "comer" mi "pepino" y hablar con gemidos, que da lo mismo-

-Ni que fuera a gemir-

-Lo has hecho con solo tocar tus pezones y tu trasero-

-¿Quien no lo haría? Son partes eróticas del cuerpo-

-Pero muchos no sienten nada, en especial en el trasero y hablo por los hombres-

-¿Me estás diciendo mujer?-

-No, nada de eso, solo estoy recalcando que eres muy sensible en tu trasero-

-Lo soy, no tengo idea del porqué, quizá porque de mocoso me gustaba manosearme ahí a cada rato hasta sentir el placer cuando me masturbaba…vaya gay que era desde entonces-

Que directo…

-¿De verdad hacías eso?-

-Sí, cuando tocaba mi miembro no sentía que era suficiente, tenía que pasar mi trasero por algún lado frio o manosearlo con mis manos para poder correrme, ya después fui experimentando metiéndome cosas por ahí-

Que directo…

-Ah… y ¿qué clase de cosas te metías?-

-Los juguetes sexuales que tenía mi madre… como era soltera no podía tener un hombre que la complaciera así que un juguete era como decirlo…perfecto, y lo encontré una vez mientras limpiaba y al utilizarlo me gusto… aunque no simulaba lo que eran las embestidas…y dolía mucho al inicio como al terminar también-

Que directo…

-Significa que si yo solo te lubrico ¿ya puedo metértela?-

-¿Cómo crees que entraste tan fácil aquella vez…y pudiste correrte dentro sin esfuerzo?-

-Ah, buen punto…-

-Disculpen señores…-vino un camarero muy cordial a nuestro lado- Aquí es un lugar público, por lo que si desea hablar sobre cosas privadas podemos ofrecerles la sala vip que tenemos por allá, hay niños aquí y no queremos disturbios de sus padres, por favor-hablo suavemente, con mucha delicadeza en no sonar grosero o algo parecido-

-Ah, discúlpenos, ya nos iremos, hemos terminado-sonreí suave hacia el chico quien solo asintió dándonos las gracias y pude ver como mas allá se tornaba algo sonrojado, quizá escucho todo lo que decíamos-

Ser directo como Levi, es una gran….estrategia supongo, él no se inmuto y tomo su taza de té.

Salimos del lugar y nos pusimos a pasear.

Levi en el café quedo visto como si fuera alguien que presta sus servicios, ya que se informaron mal al respecto y yo como el cliente favorito de él...algo extraño.

Pero peores cosas nos han dicho…

El día amenazaba con oscurecerse, así que me dijo que ya regresáramos a casa.

Asentí obviamente y lo seguí.

Al llegar a la cuadra de nuestro hogar se vieron a cinco hombres parados en la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios?-

Levi con cara de incrédulo miro fijamente ahí mientras empezaba a caminar con duda. Tome su mano y lo lleve hacia ellos, el no entendía el porqué, yo simplemente sonreí como estúpido.

-Oi, mocoso, ¿de qué trata todo esto? – Me pregunto mientras era jaloneado por mí-

-Nunca lo hice, así que quería probarlo-

Lleve a Levi a la puerta de nuestra casa y me puse al frente de los hombres que miraban hacia él.

-Aaaaaayyaaayyyaayyaaayyyy canta y no lloressss por quee cantandoo se alegra cielito lindo los corazoonesss aAaaaaaayaaayyayayayayayyyyy cantaaa y no lloressss-

Mariachis.

Dicen que en México son muy populares y enamoran a quien sea… pero si llega alguien que se desafine y como todos los vecinos escuchen la potente voz…causaría un ridículo inmenso.

O así me dijeron en internet.

-Eren… ¿podrías dejar a los señores cantar? ¡Sabes muy bien que desafinas de lo peor!-

Seguí cantando y Levi solo suspiro…ya había cantado con tal desafinación en el metro… ¿ya que quedaría no?

-Adiós a tu última gota de dignidad…-suspiro riendo un poco en un resoplo-

…

Después de los mariachis, tuvimos que pedir disculpas a los vecinos por tal alboroto y pagarles bien a los mariachis por tal actuación espantosa que había hecho.

Ya de noche, Levi tomaba un poco de café mientras se sentaba tranquilamente frente a la pequeña chimenea que había en la sala…era una linda escena.

Me arrodille en el suelo y coloque mi cabeza en sus piernas cerrando mis ojos sintiendo sus suaves y delgados dedos hacerse un camino por mi cabello.

Se sentía muy bien y era relajante.

Cuando sentí que el movimiento se iba deteniendo gire un poco y alce la vista observando como de a poco se quedaba dormido… claro que la taza vacía había quedado en aquella mesita de noche que tenía a su lado.

Cuando se dejó llevar por Morfeo… me levante despacio y lo tome en mis brazos.

Pesaba.

Pero eso no me detuvo a llevarlo a la cama y dormir junto a él.

Apreciaba esos momentos con él, y siempre deseaba que se volvieran a repetir las veces que sean.

Falle en todos mis intentos del día de hoy…pero mañana, creo saber qué puedo hacer…más bien.

Estoy seguro.

.

Día 7.

.

Me levante con pereza… de todas formas hoy no había trabajo…

Eso era pesado, tener que trabajar 6 días y descansar solo uno… ¡¿qué demonio de vida es esta?!

Siempre he querido renunciar por el idiota de mi jefe, por el tiempo de trabajo, por el odioso de mi jefe, por el pinche tiempo, por el imbécil de mi jefe, por las horas extra de hacer… ¿ya mencione al mi insoportable de mi jefe?

Pero siempre desisto al saber que dejaría a mi adorado Levi en manos de mi horrible jefe… y jamás podría dejarlo solo…

Le he preguntado algunas veces si ha querido dejar ese trabajo, siempre me responde que no. Si le pregunto las razones, pone como primer punto que es porque estoy yo… es muy lindo.

Después llega el sermón entero del porque y es que en ningún lado habíamos hecho tal esfuerzo hasta ganar los grandes sueldos que ahora tenemos.

Y más aún cuando él es subdirector.

Bueno.

Logre salir de la cama sin que Levi despertara, no quería que volviera a estar con esa cara tipo mapache recién salido de jaula y con rabia, para todo caérmelo a mí.

En la noche mientras Levi dormía en mi pecho, me puse a chatear con Armin y Jean.

El gran conocimiento de mi amigo, me dio a entender una cosa muy importante de mi adorado Levi.

Es torpe en el amor.

Jean es en cambio un completo pervertido y tiene a su pareja que es Marco, por lo que él me ayudaría en una cosa privada más adelante.

Por ese entonces me propuse en escuchar las ideas de Armin, quien había estudiado bastante a mi Levi y de paso sobre lo que es el amor, por más que él no se hubiera enamorado o tan siquiera tenga una pareja.

No sé cuántas veces se dio un golpe en la cara al escuchar lo que había hecho y cuantas veces me repitió que tenía suerte de que aun este conmigo y lo mucho que me ama para aceptar tanta estupidez.

Sonreí ya que reconocía que era estupideces lo que hacía, incluso ir a prisión, ¡¿es en serio?!

Me dijo algunas cosas más y parecía que el enamorado de Levi era el antes que yo.

Recolecte información y hoy…definitivamente hoy… haría que se sonroje y no solo me contentare con una sola vez, si es posible quiero hacerle un tomate maduro.

Vi su rostro dormido por un instante y luego baje a la cocina. Prepare el desayuno lo mejor que pude y fui con la bandeja hacia su cuarto.

El recién se había levantado, se veía tan lindo fregando sus ojos y su cabello alborotado, viéndome con algo de sorpresa y una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenos días-sonreí sin alzar mucho la voz acercándome suavemente a él-

-Buenos días amor…-bostezo y pareció que no se dio cuenta de que me había dicho de una forma dulce-

-Siéntate para poner la bandeja- Dicho esto se acomodó con unas pocas almohadas en su espalda recibiendo de mi parte su desayuno-

-¿No comerás tú?- Pregunto al verme que solo me sentaba a su lado-

-Puedes darme de comer…-sonreí mirando hacia el-

-Bueno-tomo el tenedor clavándolo en el tocino- di "ahh" –abrió un poco su boca disimulando como debía yo de hacerlo-

-Ahhh…ñam…-comí un poco, estaba muy bueno, ahora agradezco mucho las clases de cocina que Levi me hizo tomar… ya que, literalmente, quemaba hasta el agua-

-Esta comible por lo que veo-

-¡Oye!-se puso a reír mientras soltaba un puchero de mi parte en queja por lo que había dicho y se dispuso a comer-

-Muchas gracias –sonrió mientras devoraba el desayuno y yo repetí el acto-

-Levi –llame su atención haciendo que volteara hacia mí y me viera con un tenedor en mi mano en dirección a su boca-

-¿Qué?-

-Te toca… di "Ahh" –

-Mph…-bufo un poco pero no se negó y abrió esa linda y pequeña boquita- Ahhhh…-

Le di un pedacito y comió gustoso, era como un niño bonito del cual todos se mueren de ternura y por otro lado quieres violarlo… pero muriéndote de ternura.

Me sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, eso era algo maravilloso de ver y disfrutar. Además con esa carita tan blanquecina y perfecta, ¿quién no caería rendido ante él?

Prepare su ropa planchándola para que se mantuviera caliente y confortable, sabia lo delicado que era con el frío y tampoco quiero que se enferme, así que fue la mejor opción.

Una vez cambiados los dos, empezamos a limpiar un poco la casa, algo rápido ya que le había pedido este día para poder salir y acepto con gusto.

Claro que me amenazo a muerte si lo llevaba de nuevo al sextoys.

Pero no sería así, de eso no debía preocuparse. Aunque si quisiera volver…

Arropado hasta no más poder tomaba mi mano mientras caminábamos por la ciudad que de a poco presentaba el invierno aproximándose, se podía ver pequeños montículos de nieve por las veredas, por lo que el frio aumentaba.

Caminamos un largo rato, estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar que quería hasta que Levi se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me preocupe un poco, no sabía si era su salud o el maldito celular otra vez…-

-Ah, no, nada, solo me canse, eso es todo…-Puso sus manos en sus rodillas sobándose, parecía como si el frio le hubiera congelado ahí mismo y el tratara de calentarlo para romperlo y seguir-

-Ven aquí…-sin que me diera el permiso lo tome en brazos al estilo princesa y seguí caminando-

-¡Oye! ¡Bájame! –pataleo un poco golpeándome el pecho en sentido de protesta, vi a su rostro y pude ver su nariz roja por el frio…y no sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que vi un leve rubor… ¡estoy progresando!-

Rato después se ocultó en mi pecho y no quiso hablar más, una señora ya anciana me pregunto si Levi se encontraba bien, el mismo respondió que sí y yo añadí de que se sentía cansado por lo que lo llevaba así… no entendí por qué me felicito después de eso. Creo que por mi "buena acción" pero no es que Levi sea un viejito…y si así lo fuera, ¡ni si quiera se le ve como un viejito!, de hecho parece muchísimo más joven que yo, incluyendo la estatura.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, continúe mi camino hasta que llegamos al lugar… Levi no entendía por qué estábamos en una cabaña común.

Fui donde un señor que estaba detrás de una mesa y pregunte por un té de naranja.

Sé cuánto ama Levi el té, pero normalmente toma los que hay en casa y rara vez compra una extravagante, pero siempre le he visto en internet buscando donde conseguir un té de naranja, al ver eso decidí buscar y encontré esta tiendita que exportaba desde Inglaterra, el lugar más prestigiado para ese tipo de bebidas, según Levi.

Hablando de mí amado, él fue a sentarse en una de las mesas observando las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, podía ver el suave movimiento de su nariz oliendo y disfrutando del dulce aroma que emanaba de cada uno de los frascos que contenía especias y hojas de cedrón, horchata, hierba luisa y demás.

Se sentía tranquilo, lo que hacía sentirme igual.

El señor después de un corto tiempo me trajo toda una caja y la compre por supuesto, pero viendo la necesidad decidí comprar tres adicionales.

Pedí dos que ya estén preparados con un dulce francés que enamoraba a Levi cada vez que lo comía… claro que costaba bastante.

Pero con tal de verlo feliz y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, podría comprarle hasta la mismísima torre Eiffel.

Fui a la mesa a esperar mientras guardaba en un pequeño bolso las cajitas de te… sería una sorpresa.

Cuando nos entregaron lo pedido, vi a Levi tomar con sus dos manos la taza blanca y oler el humito que salía de esta.

-Eren…-se quedó como sorprendido y miro hacia mi preguntándose si era verdad o no-

-¿Qué sucede?-sonreí inocente ante algo obvio-

-N-Nada…-había tartamudeado… y con ello…-¡Eren!- vi…vi… ¡VI A UN ANGEL!-

-¡Señor! ¡Se encuentra bien! ¡Oiga! ¡Despierte señor! –

Me desmaye el momento en que vi su tan bello y hermosos sonrojo, me sentía tan feliz… fue una mezcla tan erótica.

Salió sangre de mi nariz, sentí mis mejillas arder, me dio vueltas la cabeza y con una sonrisa de estúpido me desmaye.

Rato después me levante, observando a mi alrededor, el señor que nos atendió miraba atentamente y Levi con un rostro preocupado observaba hacia mis ojos… parecía que quería llorar, por lo que reaccione rápidamente.

-Levi, tranquilo, estoy bien…-me incorpore y mi amado azabache dio un largo y tranquilizante suspiro-

Lo abracé para que se calmara y el señor se levantó tranquilizándose.

Claro que tuve que explicarle el porqué de mi desmayo.

-Perdón, es que verte con una pizca de felicidad absoluta me dejo entorpecido… No pude evitarlo, eres demasiado lindo-

-Mph… no vuelvas a hacerlo… me asustaste demasiado…-Volvió a tomar el té, con aquel dulce rubor en sus mejillas, disfrutando el dulce y exquisito néctar que se presentaba en sus labios-

-Claro…-me quede atontado nuevamente viendo su carita… lo que tanto deseaba, lo que tanto quería, lo que tanto intentaba, ahora estaba frente mío, tomando un té de naranja con los mejores dulces-

Salimos del lugar y Levi se apegó a mi hombro mientras tomaba mi mano pidiéndome que en otra ocasión volviéramos.

Por supuesto que no le negué.

Seguimos caminando y estábamos en dirección al centro comercial, al ingresar debía de hacer que Levi se distrajera, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

-Eren… necesito ir al baño, compra lo que vayas a comprar, si demoro entonces espérame en la puerta…-

-Uh… ¿por qué demorarías?-

-Mph… tengo nauseas… cómprame una pastilla para ello, vengo enseguida…-se fue corriendo a tal velocidad que lo creí inhumano, fue tumbando a casi todo hombre y entro rápidamente-

-Uh…-me preocupaba en verdad, quizá mucho trabajo le estaba haciendo mal, no podía ser el té ni los dulces ya que cada vez que comía los dulces le iba muy bien, coma o no coma como es debido y el té es algo suave y sutil que incluso ayuda al cuerpo humano… quizá el desayuno… no, si es lo que acostumbramos a comer… Bueno debía de hacerlo revisar después, ya que los insomnios de noche y las mismas nauseas no me daban buena espina-

Sacudí mi cabeza y corrí dentro del centro comercial a gran velocidad, no tenía mucho tiempo, busque por todas partes y logre localiza el área de limpieza.

Sé cuánto ama Levi limpiar… que mejor que darle utensilios de limpieza a un amante de ello.

Mande como encargo y que lo dejaran en nuestro hogar…eso no podía ocultarlo en el pequeño bolso.

Fui a la sección de farmacia y compre las pastillas que me había pedido Levi más algo de tomar.

Cuando salí ahí estaba Levi de vuelta a lo normal, se veía un poco débil, quizá si había devuelvo algunas cosas.

Tome su mano y le entregue la funda, me pregunto del porque no había comprado nada más y respondí con un simple "No había lo que quería, se han agotado" , me creyó dispuesto a tomar la medicina.

Seguimos caminando con mi azabache ya en mejor estado, parecía ya más renovado pero ciertamente veía en su rostro algo de preocupación.

-Levi… ¿Qué sucede? –Me atreví a preguntarle, ya que empezaba a preocuparme que había estado callado todo el tiempo y solo moviendo sus dedos incontroladamente-

-Ah…-parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no pronuncio nada más que esa singular vocal-

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en mi… mira como ya es hora de almuerzo, ¿te parece si vamos a ese local a comer? –Quería animarlo y lo consentiría en todo lo que fuese posible para lograrlo-

-Sí, seguro…-Tomo mi mano con algo de fuerza, él tenía miedo… pero no sé de qué-

Entramos y pedimos lo que más nos gustó, milagrosamente Levi había pedido una comida de persona normal, no como pajarito gordo que no avanza ni un grano más y apenas come una migaja.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, solo escuchando las conversaciones de los demás en balbuceos, las risas algunas descontroladas, el preparado del café del lugar, las ordenes ir y venir, como un restaurante normal.

Y Levi comiendo con delicadeza y suavidad, mientras yo apenas probaba lo de mi plato.

-¿No… piensas comer?-Pregunto mirando que mi plato apenas tenía un poco menos de lo que me dieron-

-¡Ah! Si…-empecé a comer, pero luego me detuve otra vez, lo mire detenidamente-

-¿Qué sucede?...-me pregunto al verme que seguía sin comer de mas-

-Levi…-tome sus manos entre las mías haciendo que su tenedor cayera algo brusco en el plato-

-¿Qué…? –Estaba un poco asustado…-

-Por favor… dime lo que te sucede…no puedo estar tranquilo viéndote así…-mi rostro de seguro era preocupado y pude ver nuevamente aquel sonrojo en Levi mientras me miraba, se veía realmente hermoso, pero no me agradaba que me mirara con cierto temor-

-Perdón…-alcanzo a decir para bajar la mirada con un leve impulso de querer zafar sus manos-

Por su puesto que nunca las solté, entonces vi como suaves y casi invisibles lágrimas caían por su rostro… jamás lo había visto así.

Me levante dejando mi bolso y nuestros sacos en sentido de que no nos quitaran la mesa y abrace a mi amado llevándolo a los baños.

No permitiría que nadie lo vea así, tenía una dignidad que proteger, la de él.

Una vez encerrados ahí, y el aun apegado en mi pecho siguió llorando.

-Levi…-No sabía lo que pasaba, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal?-

-Lo lamento…-se disculpó nuevamente-

-¿Que tanto intentas perdonarte?-

-…-No me habló y se separó cuidadosamente-

Puse una mano en la puerta, en sentido de decirle que no lo dejaría salir a menos que me dijera lo que sucedía, si era mi culpa, corregiría mis errores, si puedo arreglarlo, lo hare, si es algo que se desborda de mis manos, estaré ahí para apoyarlo, sea lo que sea, hare lo mejor para él, sin importar lo que me diga, pero jamás… jamás quiero volver a verlo en ese estado.

Vi cómo se quitó el saco grueso que traía despacio y más calmado que antes. Eso fue extraño.

Después sin mirarme a los ojos empezó a temblar mientras agarraba su camisa una vez sacado el suéter que llevaba encima.

-Q-Quiero que sepas algo…-Hablo cuidadosamente como analizando cada palabra suya para no encontrar algún error-

Lo mire expectante, no lo detendría, si quería mostrarme algo, lo dejaría, es mi pareja…y ahora que está confiando en mí en una decisión importante para él, no voy a cortarle las alas.

-¿Qué…cosa?-dude un poco en preguntar, pero pareció ser lo correcto-

Tomo aire profundamente soltándolo con algo de miedo y se alzó la camisa hasta el punto del pecho. No entendí por qué hizo eso. Intente ver si había alguna marca, un golpe o siquiera un tatuaje, pero nada, era más blanco que el mismo color, como lo es él.

-Eren…-me miro empezando a temblar un poco, de verdad tenía un miedo tremendo a lo que me iba a decir-

-Tranquilo…-trate de calmarlo- sea lo que sea que me vayas a decir, lo aceptare, te apoyare en la decisión que tomes y lo que quieras hacer por consiguiente… solo una cosa jamás te aceptare –pareció asustarse con eso- que me dejes…-

Se alivió mostrándome una suave sonrisa nuevamente con ese bello rubor en sus mejillas.

Ahhh…

Es el mejor día de todos.

-Bien…-parecía más confiado de alguna forma, dejo de temblar, pero parecía inquieto sin bajar aún su camisa-

-¿Acaso te hiciste algo? …oh, ¿es que crees que no te voy a querer porque ya no tienes tu cuerpo fisicoculturista? –En verdad nunca tuvo un cuerpo así, pero si lo tenía formado y ahora parecía que eso se había ido por algún lado-

-No… bueno si, pero no de esa manera- Se confundía entre palabras, era…tierno-

-Hey…así seas una bolita te voy a amar, además me alegra que comas más que antes…pensé que te quedarías anémico o algo… parecía que hasta el viento te podía ir llevando-

-No seas idiota… además creo que engordare mucho más…-hinche sus mejillas desviando la mirada-

-¿Acaso te da más hambre? ¿Y vas a terminar como una bolita de chicle?-reí un poco y el solo bufo-

-No... Bueno si…agh…no me hagas repetir lo mismo-

-Lo siento, pero ¿y entonces?- esta vez ya me entro la duda, acertaba pero a la vez no-

-Ven…acércate…-llamo hacia mí y con duda hice lo que me pidió- Arrodíllate-

-¿¡Que!? –

-Solo hazlo…- Entre pucheros me arrodillé y el tomo mi cabeza apoyándola en su estómago-

-Eh…tienes hambre lo entiendo, no es necesario que me hagas oír tu estómago gruñir…-

-Tonto, no es eso…solo espera…-

-Que debo de…- Me quede callado al sentir un…Golpe- ¿Que...? – Puse mis manos en su cadera apegándome más y volví a sentirlo- Levi tu…-

-Estoy esperando a tu hijo….-

-…-

-¿Eren?-me miro con duda- Si no quieres tenerlo yo podría…-

-¡NO! –Me levante y tome sus manos-

-¿Eh?-

-Jamás te permitiré que tomes una decisión de aborto o algo parecido, es mi hijo y el tuyo el que está ahí, lo tendrás y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites y puedas el tiempo que sea… Levi… es… es la mejor noticia que me has dado en el mundo…-no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, ahora entendía las malas noches, las náuseas y esos ligeros cambios de humor que tenía, incluso el desmayo de aquella vez, todo tenía sentido-

Le bese por todo su rostro queriendo mimarlo, baje por su cuello, por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre nuevamente… por eso estaba abultado.

Lo llene de besos y el solo reía… muy feliz.

Lo arrope nuevamente y tomado de las manos salimos del baño. Sonreía ni que idiota, porque de verdad, no podía haber mejor día que este.

Al llegar a la mesa, Levi se sentó cuidadosamente queriendo retomar su comida, pero entonces yo me puse de pie.

-¡Levi!-

-¡¿Qué diablos?!-

Oh bienvenido seas deja-vú.

-Quiero que te cases conmigo…-tome sus manos con una sonrisa tonta-

-Eren…-me vio con cierto brillo en sus ojos y después me golpeo, el momento cursi se fue por el drenaje-

-¡Au! ¿Y eso pro que fue?-

-Por preguntar estupideces-

-No es una estupidez, te estoy pidiendo matrimonio…-

-Es una estupidez, porque sabes que diré que sí y aun así preguntas…-

Todo el mundo quedo con la boca semiabierta y con corazones flotando por todo lado, Levi podía ser cursi a su manera.

-Te amo tanto…-sonreí como el idiota que era y tome sus manos- ¡Oigan! –grite y todos nos vieron, expectantes a lo que diríamos- ¡Voy a ser padre!-

Todos quedaron quietos y vieron hacia Levi quien empezó a tornarse de color rojo bajando la cabeza en completa vergüenza… ¡lo logre!

Segundos después todos aplaudieron y nos dieron sus felicitaciones y muchas cosas, fue muy lindo.

Si no supiera en la época que estoy no sería descuidado, pero sé que actualmente la homosexualidad es algo normal como el pan de cada día, ya que después de tanta lucha al fin se logró poner en pie los derechos…claro que aún hay uno que otro idito que no lo acepta, pero son mínimas.

La gente vive mejor así, nosotros vivimos mejor con ellos.

Salimos del lugar y apegue a mi bello azabache a mi cuerpo… me sentía demasiado feliz con él y nuestro hijo que crecía de a poco.

-¿Y ahora donde quieres ir?-me miro tomando mi mano-

-Veamos una película…-sonreí y lo lleve a los multicines-

Aquella película fue de ¡acción! Pura ¡pelea! ¡Sangre! ¡Armas! ¡Guerra! Y un Levi que cayo dormido a la mitad…

Ne…

Al final de la película lo levante y salimos normalmente, de seguro el embarazo lo tenía agotado.

Para entonces ya se había hecho noche, así que decidimos que era hora de volver a casa.

Fuimos en el metro en donde se quedó dormido en mi hombro, la gente que ya nos conocía nos veía con expectación de que pase algo. Tome el cuaderno del bolso que traía y empecé a escribir.

"Seré padre y nos vamos a casar"

En conjunto con una carita feliz algo mal hecha.

Todos se sorprendieron y me dieron felicidades en susurros para no despertar a mi adorado.

Al llegar a nuestro destino lo tome en brazos y baje, las nubes tapaban el cielo, pero era una noche muy especial.

Acosté con suavidad a Levi en la cama y fui a meter los empaques para tenerlos preparado en caso de que Levi despertara.

Y justo como predije, lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces?...-algo somnoliento se apareció en la puerta, mirando lo que hacía-

-¡Ah! ¡Ven! –Me levante precipitadamente y le tape los ojos-

-¿Eren que haces?-

-Tranquilo, es una sorpresa…-lo guie unos cuantos pasos adelante-

-Si me caigo te golpeare hasta dejarte sin dientes-

-Sé que lo harás, así que no te dejare caer ¿sí? Confía en mí, sé que te gustara-

Lo puse justo al frente de una aspiradora nueva, el nuevo limpiador de ventanas multiuso, los mejores detergentes y limpiadores de la mejor marca, y demás accesorios.

-Ahora quiero que mantengas cerrado los ojos y cuando te lo diga los abres ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, está bien…-cerro sus ojos con suavidad y me apresure a sacar las cajitas de té que había comprado poniéndome arrodillado detrás de los artefactos-

-¡Ábrelos! –

Vi como los abrí de a poco como teniendo miedo de lo que haga.

Pero para cuando se le aclaro su visión se estremeció por completo con su pequeña boquita semiabierta si saber que decir.

-¡Sorpresa! –grite emocionado y sentí que Levi daba suaves saltitos quizá de emoción-

-Eren…-tapo su boca, quizá quería llorar, así que lo abrace y el me correspondió-

-No llores...-reí un poco-

-Son los síntomas…-

Después de ello se puso a probar todos los artefactos dejando la casa más que reluciente…podría decir que si pasaba mi dedo por algún lado lo que lo manchaba seria mi dedo por más limpio o lavado que este.

Realmente aun no entiendo cómo es que le hace para hacer que ningún rincón quede sin mancha alguna o suciedad. Es increíble.

Una vez satisfecho y realmente feliz, lo tome de la cintura besándolo no tiernamente, sino un poco más acelerado.

Caminamos entre besos, el abrazado a mi cuello mientras yo iba apagando las luces guiándonos a nuestra habitación.

Lo acosté en la cama con suavidad ya que no quería que le pasase nada a mi bebé.

-Eren…-

-Levi…-

Pronunciamos nuestros nombres con dulzura mientras volvíamos a unir nuestros labios.

La respiración empezó a agitarse poco a poco pero no nos deteníamos, es más, empezamos a retirar nuestras ropas que estorbaban el paso al contacto de nuestros cuerpos que tanto ansiábamos.

No sé dónde fueron a parar nuestras prendas de vestir, yo solo quería apreciar más de cerca nuestros cuerpos desnudos que ansiaban con tocarse más.

Empecé a besar su cuello con dulzura como si eso mismo fuese, un dulce.

Con mis manos toque sus pezones lo que le hizo erizarse y gemir en mi oído de forma algo prolongada mi nombre.

Abrí sus piernas algo brusco pero por lo visto a él le encanto ya que gimió con más fuerza y no de dolor, más bien de un entero placer.

Lamí sus piernas deslizándome hacia abajo sin dejar de escuchar sus gemidos placenteros, pase por todo el lugar hasta llegar a morderlo dejando una marca de propiedad.

Empiezo a creer que Levi es algo masoquista.

Deslice mi mano hasta su miembro empezando a masturbarlo rápidamente, pero cuando me dijo que iba a correrse lo solté de golpe e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Sonreí, quizá quería ser malo con él ya que me había dicho que no era bueno en la cama, lo que era verdad, pero ahora sería diferente.

-Eren que... ¡Ah!...-dio un grito al sentir algo frio en su entrada-

En aquella tienda había comprado diversidad de cosas y me habían enseñado como utilizarlas verbalmente y con manual, por lo que ya podía catalogarme como un total pervertido.

Metí un dedo en su entrada y ni bien se acostumbró metí el segundo haciendo tijeras expandiendo más y más su entrada escuchando los fluidos chocarse con su piel generando un coro de ángeles.

Expandí mis dos dedos metiendo un tercero por la mitad, abriéndolo aún más.

Veía como encorvaba su espalda ante la sensación.

Movía mis dedos a medida que él se estaba acostumbrando y empezaba a mover su cadera involuntariamente queriendo más profundidad.

Era más que obvio que yo ya estaba duro.

Pero no se lo metí.

Tome un juguete de los que había comprado lubricándolo.

Era algo grande no tanto como es mi tamaño, pero serviría para hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Puse la punta en su entrada y Levi algo perdido intento ver que invadía su entrada sin su permiso siquiera.

Se paralizo al ver que era un lindo juguetito que empezaba a ingresar lentamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Eren! ¡No! –Apretaba más las cobijas quizá por el dolor y el placer mezclados que provocaba la vibración de aquel objeto-

Normalmente se lo prende cuando ya está adentro, pero irlo metiendo mientras vibra parece que fue una excelente idea.

Podía escuchar claramente los gemidos derretidos en un entero placer mientras era invadido.

Aquellos sonidos que salían de esa linda boca que acababa de besar eran tan eróticos y excitantes que quería escucharlos más y que jamás se detuvieran.

Mientras sacaba y metía aquel juguete dentro de él empecé a lamer sus pezones haciendo que gritara mi nombre y paso siguiente se corriera en su abdomen y parte de su rostro.

-Oh, miren quien se ha corrido-

-Ah…-jadeante miro hacia mi sin mover ni un dedo- Fue...con un juguete… no tu…-

Mierda.

-Um, quería verte correr…fue muy erótico…-lamí suavemente su oreja provocando un gran estremecimiento de parte de él junto a un bello tono rojo recorrer sus mejillas-

-C-cállate…-

Reí ante eso pero luego lo tome del brazo haciendo que se levantara y se pusiera en cuatro direccionando mi miembro ya erecto cerca de su boca.

-Anda…lámelo, si eres tan experto como dices ser…-sonreí victorioso-

Me miro de mal humor al ver que lo piqueaba con la punta en su mejilla manchándolo un poco.

Entonces abrió su pequeña boquita posándola con sutileza en el tronco de mi miembro, lo que hizo sobresaltarme repentinamente.

Empezó a besar cada parte y con sus dedos deslizaba con suavidad lo que no alcanzaba sus labios.

Ahora me ponía a pensar, ¡¿quién demonios le enseño esto?!

Desvié mis pensamientos al sentir que metía la mayor parte de mi miembro en su boca, haciendo gruñir su nombre colocando mis manos en su cabeza ejerciendo fuerza para que se la metiera completa.

Realizo un vaivén algo rápido succionando con dureza y lamiendo constantemente todo lo que podía.

-L-Levi…voy a…AH!-

Empuje su cabeza más hacia dentro y me corrí en su boca.

Se separó rápidamente de mí empezando a toser levemente mientras el corrimiento se deslizaba por sus labios saliendo de su boca.

-Ah! ¡L-lo siento! ¿Estás bien? –Tome sus hombros para luego sobar su espalda-

-Imbécil…-me golpeo con dureza en la cabeza- Nunca hagas eso…ah…-

-¿Q-Que cosa?-

-Cuando te vayas a correr jamás me lo metas más de lo que puedo… ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que la tienes jodidamente grande?-

-Ah, perdón, me deje llevar…-

Lo mire observando como su respirar se regulaba de a poco, entonces aproveche para abrazarlo poniéndome atrás de él.

El solo se apoyó en mi pecho limpiando su boca.

Fue entonces que saque el juguete de su interior, ¿nunca dije que lo había sacado verdad?

Y alce sus piernas con mis brazos exponiendo hacia la ventana el cuerpo de mi adorado azabache.

No es que alguien nos viera ya que es noche y la ventana esta tapada por árboles, pero aun así exponerlo de esa forma, me hacia excitarme con solo la idea de que alguien pudiera verlo así.

Direccione su cuerpo un poco arriba para posicionar su entrada en mi miembro, el cual al sentirlo se sobresaltó y casi se me cae encima de golpe.

Eso le habría dolido de ser así.

Lo sostuve con un poco de dureza al ver como se incomodaba y se removía entre mis brazos.

-Tranquilo Levi, te me vas a caer…-

-Idiota bájame, la ventana esta sin cortinas…ugh…- vi su rostro completamente rojo en vergüenza-

Moriré… pero moriré siendo el hombre más feliz de todo este jodido mundo.

-Ven aquí…-lo solté de apoco mientras entraba en el haciendo que se sobresaltara aún más dejando escapar dulces gemidos-

-M-Muy… ¡Ah! ¡Grande!-

Empezó a apretarme constantemente, no quería correrme de nuevo por lo que me forcé a empezar con las embestidas mientras mordía constantemente su espalda.

Empecé a sentir la verdadera gloria que me había perdido nuestra primera vez.

Lo tumbe en la cama con su rostro en las cobijas y su trasero en mi pelvis mientras aún era penetrado por mí.

Y como algún tipo de perros empecé a embestirlo por detrás con dureza chocando su punto dulce con el cual dejo de gemir fuerte, sino más bien empezó a generar gritos llenos de éxtasis, pasión y una entera lujuria.

Tocaba sus pezones nuevamente, los pellizcaba y apretaba con dureza hasta dejarlos de un tono rojizo y con mi mano derecha baje por su bello abdomen hasta su miembro generándole una descarga eléctrica por el placer que recorrió su espalda hasta su estómago.

En un último grito y palabras incoherentes nos corrimos cada uno respectivamente.

Levi mancho un poco las sabanas y yo dentro de el por completo.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban con nuestras pieles. Nos dejamos caer en la cama con cuidado de que no lo cayera encima.

Salí de él lentamente observando como el semen salía momentos después. Me mataría por ello.

-Te amo…-Esas dulces palabras vinieron de mi azabache quien me daba la espalda mientras encogía su cuerpo, quizá por el frio-

-Yo mucho más…-me apegue a el abrazándole y besando su mejilla, para después caer junto con él, en las manos dulces de Morfeo-

…

Al día siguiente llame a la empresa para justificar nuestra falta con una "consulta médica urgente" que en realidad nos quedamos dormidos y nos levantamos lo suficientemente tarde como para poder llegar.

Además teníamos planeado ver el estado de nuestro bebe, en una clínica privada debido a lo delicado del caso.

Nuestro bebe crecía muy sano y fuerte, pues Levi se había estado cuidando durante el tiempo que lo supo, por lo que no hubo problemas a presentar, solo le advirtió que tenga cuidado cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales.

Se sonrojo al recordar lo que habíamos hecho y me dio un codazo por reírme.

Después de eso, con un poco de ayuda podía hacerlo sonrojar todos los días, ya sea con consejos de Armin, con las cosas pervertidas de Jean…ya me imagino como pasara Marco… o incluso gracias a mi hijo que lo hacía cambiar de humor, tener que dar explicaciones en el trabajo, las dulces pataditas que le daba o los mimos que solía darle.

Erwin cuando se enteró del embarazo, casi se le derrumba el mundo, pero no dejo de acosarlo…incluso a mi bebe.

Lo…matare algún día.

Pero mientras tenga a mi marido alado mío, junto a mi hijo que pronto conoceré, es toda la felicidad que necesito.

Y debí pasar por tanta estupidez para darme cuenta de algo tan obvio.

No intentes hacer esas estupideces y hagan sonrojar a alguien como tú eres, quizá algo cursi o con gusto s de esa persona, pero siempre apoyándolo y amándolo.

Si no vas a hacer eso, simplemente jodete y que atrapen los titanes.

Si…titanes…

-TATAKAE!

-EREN MALDITA SEA CALLATE!-

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

-Te odio…y lo sabes-

-Lo siento… creí que sería cortito, pero me encanto tanto que quise ponerle lemmon, algo cute, y demás cosas por lo que se me fue de las manos-

-¡Mierda estuvimos un mes entero haciendo esta pendejada!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-Me duele el cuerpo, agh, ¡te maldigo idiota! ¡Te maldigo!

-Levi por favor cálmate-

-¡Y tu cállate jodido titán de mierda, por tu culpa apenas puedo parame y no dejan de temblarme las piernas!-

-Ah, gracias-

-¡No era un alago imbécil!-

-Eren…llévalo a que descanse, yo editare la película hasta entonces-

-De acuerdo-

-¡Bien! Si lamento esto se me fue de las manos, creí que será un cliché o algo suave, pero se me fueron más de 30 paginas… además que voy a poder cumplir con el plazo si se me fueron hartas hojas… a más de que vivo en Ecuador y estamos con las réplicas y de hecho hace unos segundos sentí uno…ugh… y el temblor del 16 de abril…estuvimos en caos, comprenderán-

-Señorita su café…-

-Gracias… y bueno esta historia está bien larga por la que intenten tomarse un suave receso, pensé en dividirla pero se me hizo un poco difícil…nee pero bueno, ahora dejare en pause la historia ANTI THE HOLIC –SCENARIO debido a que ando en un concurso de Drabbles y quiero poder cumplir, así que bueno, prácticamente les estoy dando una larga historia porque me ausentare durante quizá unas dos semanas o un mes…quien sabe, con todo gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente historia-

NOTA: ya tengo wattpad :v

NOTA 2: Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en los nuevos fics que tengo de verdad me emocionan mucho y me animan a actualizar más pronto :3 muchas gracias de corazón.

.

.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER 6(owo)/**

.

.

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO**

 **"Mi único descendiente"**

 **FECHA:** 24/06/2016 (Horario de Ecuador) (Posible cambio de planes)

 **IMPORTANTE:** (Si lo publico más pronto o más tarde, siempre tiene su razón de ser y pido perdón por lo largo de este fic, no lo tenía planeado así, pero gracias por la paciencia y comprensión)


End file.
